


От земли до самого неба и обратно

by Vardek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst and Humor, M/M, Post Season 4, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardek/pseuds/Vardek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Небеса наказывают Кастиэля, он становится человеком. После падения его жизнь в буквальном смысле висит на волоске, и Дин делает все возможное, чтобы спасти бывшего ангела, но все всуе. До тех пор, пока однажды он не встречает на обочине дороги странного мальчика.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Он помнил, как на его плечо легла рука пророка. Легкое прикосновение, которое на секунду отвлекло его от напряженного созерцания приближающегося архангела. Такой истинно человеческий жест, такой неуместный, такой ненужный и чужой. Кастиэль не понимал, зачем Чак это сделал. Чтобы поддержать? Глупо. Он уже сделал свой выбор. Переборол свой страх. Позволил чувствам взять верх над здравым смыслом. Позволил границам своей веры расшириться, вбирая в себя не только веру в Отца, но и веру в Человека.  
Единственного человека за всю историю со дня сотворения мира, которому удалось склонить ангела к ослушанию. К нарушению запрета. К тому, чтобы пойти против воли Небес. Единственного человека, которому удалось растопить бесстрастное сердце ангела.  
И сейчас Небеса приближались, чтобы покарать отступника, чтобы сокрушить одинокого ангела, который позволил сомнению поселиться в его душе, посмел пойти против начертанного, вмешался в исполнение их Плана, последовал за недостойным человечишкой с такой слепой преданностью, с какой можно следовать лишь воле Отца и высших рангов небесной иерархии.

Он помнил, как, смутившись, пророк убрал руку с его плеча. И Кастиэль снова устремил взгляд к нарастающему с каждой секундой яркому сиянию, льющемуся из окна. Ему не нужна была поддержка, по большому счету он предпочел бы принять свой последний бой один на один, без раздражающего присутствия этой игрушки Небес. Маленького человечка, который стоял рядом с ним и излучал волны страха. Который не мог унять бешеный стук сердца, чувствуя приближающееся дыхание Небес. Кастиэль мог бы успокоить его, объяснить, что он будет единственным, кто не увидит прихода завтрашнего дня. Что ничто и никто не смеет причинить вред пророку, будь то демон или архангел. Но не стал тратить последние драгоценные минуты своей жизни на то, что человек скоро поймет и сам.

Он помнил, как все вокруг залил яркий свет, знаменуя прибытие самого грозного оружия Небес. Рядом с ним Чак упал на колени и спрятал лицо в ладонях, сжался в комок, в беспомощной панике прижимаясь к ноге Кастиэля. Ангел не обратил на это внимания. Его взгляд был прикован к сияющей фигуре, выступившей из света и замершей на лужайке перед домом.  
Гавриил.  
Один из высших.  
Явился за ним.  
Кастиэль легко скользнул сквозь пространство, оставляя позади коротко всхлипнувшего пророка, который, потеряв опору, тут же повалился на пол. Ангел встал напротив посланника Небес, без страха глядя в глаза своей смерти, готовый на все, лишь бы выиграть еще хотя бы несколько минут для того, кто стал средоточием его веры. Для того, кто здесь, на бренной земле, стал смыслом его существования. Для Дина Винчестера. Все, абсолютно все, чем он жил раньше, осталось лежать в руинах: вера в Небеса, в братьев, в то, что план верен... Кастиэль потерял все, кроме по-прежнему сияющей ярким светом веры в Отца и в Дина.

Он помнил, насколько мучительно было оказаться насильно вырванным из тела Джимми Новака. На несколько долгих минут он забыл обо всем на свете, кроме разрывающей все его существо боли. Что же, теперь Кастиэль осознал, что та боль не шла ни в какое сравнение с ослепляющей агонией, которую он испытывал сейчас.  
Схватка длилась недолго. Впрочем, дольше, чем он сам от себя ожидал. А потом острие огненного меча архангела прочертило длинную полосу по его левому крылу, практически разрезая надвое неосязаемую плоть. Спустя секунду то же самое случилось со вторым крылом, и кончик меча замер у горла ангела. Кастиэль закрыл глаза, ожидая последнего удара, но вместо этого сильные пальцы огромной ладони сомкнулись вокруг его шеи и без всякого усилия подняли его в воздух. Открыв глаза, Кастиэль увидел архангела, рассматривающего его с брезгливым интересом, а затем...  
Затем пришла та самая агония, которая разрывала его казалось бы уже вечность. Может быть он кричал, может быть молил, чтобы кто-то прекратил его страдания, может быть молился... Вот только кому. И кто готов был услышать молитву падшего ангела?

Он помнил, как его бросили на холодные твердые плиты каменного пола. Боль все еще терзала его, но стала терпимее. Настолько, что он даже отважился открыть глаза и сразу же снова закрыл их. Впервые с момента, как он переборол ужас перед неизбежным наказанием и начал действовать, его страх вернулся. И обрушился на Кастиэля в полной мере. Все вокруг было сверкающим, величественным и... холодным, чужим, безликим. Он был дома. Он был на Небесах. И сюда притащил его архангел, хладнокровный ублюдок, который даже не проявил хотя бы немного сострадания, позволив Кастиэлю расстаться со своим земным телом. И теперь свет Небес обжигал ледяным холодом и причинял невыносимые страдания заключенному в смертную оболочку ангелу.

Он помнил волны отвращения, исходившие от его судей, накатывающие на него одна за другой. Отвращение, презрение, ярость, желание уничтожить, стереть даже само имя отступника из памяти Небес. Ослепленный, обожженный, с затуманенным от боли сознанием и не способный даже сказать хоть что-то в свое оправдание, Кастиэль теперь желал только одного: чтобы весь этот позорный фарс, жестокая игра в правосудие поскорее закончилась. Он устал. Он так бесконечно устал, что смерть была бы сейчас достойным проявлением милосердия Небес. Но минуты тянулись бесконечно, и ему оставалось лишь ждать, жалко скорчившись на полу и изредка позволяя короткому стону прорваться сквозь намертво стиснутые зубы.

Он помнил оглушающее чувство пустоты и полного одиночества, когда душа Джимми Новака была извлечена из его тела. Но вместе с этим был рад, что этот человек теперь сможет наконец-то обрести покой. Он отдал Небесам так много, пожертвовал всем, что у него было во имя Веры, которая неугасимым огнем горела в кромешной тьме человеческого равнодушия. И за это Кастиэль был ему благодарен и не хотел, чтобы Джимми разделил с ним наказание, которое, ангел был уверен, не заставит себя долго ждать.

Он помнил ядовитый, наполненный таким не подходящим ангелу сарказмом и издевкой, голос Захарии, которым тот зачитал ему приговор Небес. "Если уж ты настолько наполнен любовью к человеческой грязи, Кастиэль, то среди этой грязи ты и умрешь". А затем архангел безжалостно привел приговор в исполнение: хладнокровно, не обращая внимания на крики распростертого на полу ангела, короткими росчерками пылающего огнем меча отрубил искалеченные жалкие остатки того, чтобы было когда-то прекрасными крыльями за спиной Кастиэля; бесстрастно вырвал из поверженного, истекающего кровью, охрипшего, не способного больше даже кричать ангела благодать и столкнул его в кажущуюся бесконечной бездну, которая с жадной и голодной готовностью разверзлась и поглотила свою жертву. А следом маленькой, сверкающей искрой потерянной навсегда частицы Небес, полетел небольшой амулет, хранящий в себе все, что когда-то было ангелом Божьим, Кастиэлем.

Он помнил свой последний полет. Сквозь боль, сквозь застилающие глаза слезы, сквозь разрывающую на мелкие частички последние клочки его души обиду на жестокость Небес, сквозь свистящий в ушах ветер и леденящий, пробирающий до костей холод, он видел, как медленно и неотвратимо приближается земля. Грешная, святая, презренная, прекрасная, грязная, ослепляющая величием Создателя земля. И все равно Кастиэль ни на минуту, ни на долю секунды не жалел о принятом решении. Но он отдал бы многое, чтобы еще хотя бы раз заглянуть в глубины самой прекрасной души из всех, созданных его Отцом, посмотреть в последний раз в зеленые глаза Дина Винчестера. Человека, которого он спас от вечных мук, которого уважал, которым восхищался, которого хотел спасти, сохранить, защитить, оградить... которого он... любил? Да, любил! Осознание этого обрушилось на него, и из его горла вырвался смех. Смех, в котором бились безумие и окончательное понимание того, что привело Кастиэля к пропасти и отправило в последний полет. Полет падшего ангела. И он падал, и падал, и падал. Смеясь и задыхаясь от слез.

Кастиэль не питал иллюзий. Последние секунды его жизни были на исходе. Ему не было суждено пережить удар о землю, не в этом теле, не в том состоянии, в котором он находился. Он смирился со своей судьбой и неизбежностью смерти. Вся его жизнь не пронеслась перед его глазами. Она была слишком долгой для того короткого времени, которое ему осталось. Но он мог вспомнить то, что было действительно важно. И в эти последние мгновения он вспоминал Дина. Как сверкают его глаза, когда он смеется, как горькая гримаса искажает его лицо, как выступают на его лбу ранние морщинки, когда он хмурится, как он плачет, сердится, шутит, раздражается... как ищет его глаза, как обжигает прикосновение его губ ладонь Кастиэля, зажимающего ему рот, как в глазах Дина проявляется искра понимания, надежда и доверие...

А потом был удар о землю, и в принявшей его в объятия тьме Кастиэль не помнил больше ничего.

* * *

Мир был в огне. Каждый, даже самый отдаленный и забытый Богом и людьми уголок земного шара пылал, но от этого пламени становилось только холоднее. Тьма наступала со всех сторон на по-прежнему находящееся в счастливом неведении человечество, и лишь горстка людей знала, что скрывается во мраке. Каждый день люди гибли десятками, а то и сотнями. От землетрясений, пожаров, ураганов, цунами, вспышек неизлечимых болезней. И это было только то, что лежало на самой поверхности. Что можно было увидеть в сводках новостей, о чем можно было прочитать в газетах или услышать по радио. Охотники больше не могли позволить себе оставаться разрозненной и разобщенной массой одиночек. Если они хотели выжить в этой войне, они должны были объединиться. И найти себе достойного лидера.

Но что делать, если даже став единой силой, которая когда успешно, а когда нет, противостояла надвигающейся на человечество тьме, они так и не смогли достучаться до своего лидера, человека, которого избрали сами Небеса для того, чтобы вести воинство Света против армий Тьмы? Что делать, если его, казалось бы, совершенно не волновало то, что творилось вокруг? Что делать, если ему словно было наплевать на все: на человечество, на свой долг перед Небесами, на риск быть низвергнутым обратно в Ад... Что делать, если каждый раз на совещаниях появлялся его брат с одной и той же новостью: их лидер не придет, и им придется мириться с тем, что сейчас их будет вести человек, который сломал последнюю печать и выпустил Люцифера на свободу. А вместе с ним и все ужасы Преисподнии.

Что делать, если их лидер неделями пропадал неизвестно где, а когда все же возвращался, его плечи неизменно были поникшими, а в глазах, казалось, навсегда застыло неизменное выражение растерянности, отчаяния и поражения. Он появлялся всего лишь на пару часов, безучастно выслушивал последние новости, отмахивался от брата и Бобби, которые делали все возможное и невозможное, чтобы достучаться до него, а потом снова пропадал. И никто не знал, ни куда он исчезал, ни чем занимался, ни что вообще с ним происходило все это время.

И что делать, если в те короткие моменты, когда лидер был с ними, в адрес Небес и их посланников летели не менее страшные проклятия, чем в адрес Преисподнии и ее владыки. Что делать, если всем ангелам помогавшего им гарнизона приходилось спешно покидать территорию базы охотников, стоило лидеру появиться вновь? Что делать, если последний ангел, осмелившийся с ним заговорить, в ужасе спасался бегством, а вслед ему летел яростный крик лидера, едва удерживаемого братом и старым охотником: "Твари! Лживые убийцы! Ублюдки! Идите вы в задницу вместе со своими гребаными Небесами! Я знаю, вы слышите, я знаю теперь, как вас убить! И я убью любую крылатую суку, которая еще хотя бы раз заикнется при мне о вере, долге и вашем гребаном предназначении! Вы ни хрена не знаете ни о вере, ни о долге, ни о предназначении..."

И что делать брату и верному другу, когда человек, который только что с яростью одержимого бросался на ангела, внезапно оседает на их руках и, задыхаясь от подступающих к горлу сухих рыданий, сломленно шепчет снова и снова: "Вы ни хрена не знаете об истинной вере... ни хрена..."

И что делать, когда на следующий день его комната снова пуста и лишь на грубо сколоченном деревянном лежаке белеет клочок бумаги: "Я больше не вернусь, пока не найду ее, пока не верну его".

* * *

Он снова пришел сюда. Зачем он продолжает себя мучить? Зачем возвращается снова и снова лишь затем, чтобы дождаться рассвета и вновь уйти? Зачем до боли в воспаленных, усталых глазах всматривается в изможденное лицо человека на больничной койке? Зачем часами сидит без движения, вцепившись подрагивающими пальцами в тонкую полупрозрачную безвольную ладонь? Зачем все это? Ведь он ничем не может здесь помочь. Абсолютно ничем. Но все равно каждый раз неизменно приходит сюда, надеясь на что? На чудо?  
Дин невесело и горько ухмыльнулся своим мыслям.  
Чудо. Чудом было бы найти наконец то, что он так отчаянно и безрезультатно ищет уже который месяц. Чудом было бы, если бы Кастиэль стоял сейчас рядом с ним на поле битвы, такой, каким он, Дин, его помнил: сильный, уверенный в себе, непреклонный, могущественный и исполненный веры. Его ангел. Тот, который так доверчиво последовал за ним, послушал его дурацкие рассуждения и поставил на кон все, что у него было. Единственное, что у него было, чтобы предложить Дину. Себя самого. Само свое существование.  
А он, дурак, этого тогда так и не понял. Хотя Кастиэль и пытался ему это объяснить. В первый раз действительно попытался объяснить так, чтобы Дин его понял, простыми и понятными словами. Но разве Дин его слушал? Нет. Он не хотел ничего слушать, слышать и понимать, потому что тогда все казалось таким простым и понятным, ясным и доступным. Найти Сэма, вытащить брата из ловушки, предотвратить Апокалипсис. Который все равно наступил и продолжает медленно, но неотвратимо наступать на человечество.  
Только сейчас ему было все равно. Действительно, впервые за все время Дину было просто наплевать. И каждый раз, когда он сидел здесь, смотрел на неподвижное, распластанное на больничной койке и опутанное проводами и датчиками тело Кастиэля, маленькая частичка души Дина умирала вместе с его ангелом. Ангелом, падшим из-за него. Ради него. Для него...  
Тишина в палате нарушалась лишь размеренным шипением аппарата искусственного дыхания и тонким, едва слышным писком машины, на экране которой неровными изломанными линиями билось подтверждение того, что Кастиэль все еще жив. Что где-то в глубине этой истерзанной оболочки, на которую было больно смотреть и от которой невозможно было отвести взгляд, его ангел все еще жив.  
И сердце Дина в который раз пронзила острая боль оттого, что существо, для которого, как он раньше считал, нет ничего невозможного, сейчас не может сделать хотя бы один самостоятельный вдох. Да что там вдох. Каждый раз, возвращаясь в этот госпиталь, Дин открывал дверь в знакомую комнату весь внутренне сжимаясь от мысли, что его может ожидать пустая, аккуратно застеленная постель или совсем другой, не знакомый ему человек. И всякий раз ему хотелось трусливо развернуться и бежать отсюда, бежать куда глаза глядят, потому что, если Кастиэль умрет, для Дина действительно все будет кончено. А вместе с ним все будет кончено и для этого мира.  
Он и сам не понимал, почему сейчас все его существование оказалось не привычно и знакомо сосредоточено на Сэме, а на чужом и во многом так и оставшемся для него загадкой ангеле. Ангеле, который по большей части доводил его до состояния ярости за ноль целых, девять десятых минуты, который с ювелирной точностью мог нанести удар по самым больным местам его души, который требовал от него веры и доверия, но сам так редко позволял Дину заглянуть в себя.  
Он не понимал, почему с маниакальным упорством отметает прочь все попытки брата и друзей заставить его принять участие в войне, почему бежит прочь с базы охотников уже через несколько часов после своего появления там. Почему как сумасшедший зарывается в то, что он всегда ненавидел всей душой, в исследование всей доступной информации по ангелам, почему проводит бессонные ночи, просматривая все доступные ему источники, в поисках упоминания чего-то необычного, упавшего с неба в ту самую ночь, когда пал Кастиэль. Почему в его душе есть место только для одной цели: найти, куда упала благодать его ангела.  
И сколько раз уже за прошедшие месяцы он срывался с места в надежде, что он нашел, что настал конец этому, казалось бы, бесконечному поиску, лишь для того, чтобы в очередной раз испытать горечь разочарования. И вернуться сюда, в эту больницу, в эту палату, к медленно умирающему, буквально на глазах угасающему человеку, чтобы часами смотреть на него, чувствуя, как отчаяние уступает место упрямой решительности завтра начать все заново. С самого начала. И так по кругу. Надежда и поражение. Поражение и отчаяние. Отчаяние и новая надежда.  
Дин сидел так уже не первый час, погруженный в свои мысли, слушая мерное дыхание Кастиэля, держа его за руку и изредка наклоняясь к нему, чтобы смочить его сухие, потрескавшиеся губы специальным раствором, а затем осторожно, нежно, почти трепетно провести ладонью по его волосам и снова отстраниться. Эта ночь пока была спокойной, но Дин не мог позволить себе расслабиться.  
Слишком живо еще было воспоминание о том, как пару недель назад в больнице отрубилось электричество и несколько томительных минут он сидел в полной темноте, судорожно переплетя свои пальцы с пальцами Кастиэля и отчаянно молился, молился так, как никогда до этого, не замечая, как слезы текут по его лицу, хрипло и искренне, срывающимся голосом просил Бога сжалиться над своим сыном, сберечь его жизнь, продлить ее хотя бы еще ненамного, но не обрывать ее сегодня. А потом, когда, наконец, врубился аварийный генератор, а в палату набежала целая небольшая армия медиков, он бессильно отполз к стене и не стесняясь плакал, размазывая по щекам слезы благодарности. Благодарности за хотя бы еще один день на этой земле, который был отпущен его ангелу.  
Усталый охотник был настолько изможден, что даже не обратил внимания на то, как за его спиной тихо приоткрылась дверь. Он не повернулся на звук шагов, когда в палату зашли двое. И только сдавленное "О, Боже!", в котором он узнал голос своего брата, заставило его медленно отвести глаза от умирающего ангела и взглянуть на незваных гостей.  
\- То, что с ним сделали... Бога в этом нет. Ни один отец не сотворит подобное со своим сыном. Ни один, - тихо прошептал Дин, чувствуя, как дрожат его губы и встает в горле тяжелый комок. - Как вы меня нашли?  
\- Вспомнили про Чака, - вместо Сэма тихо ответил Бобби, подходя поближе к постели и, нахмурившись, рассматривая умирающего. - Что с ним произошло?  
Сэм между тем приблизился к брату и сочувственно положил руку ему на плечо. Дин закрыл глаза, пытаясь справиться с неожиданно охватившим его чувством, что время, отпущенное ему для того, чтобы попытаться спасти Кастиэля, почти на исходе. Словно то, что кто-то узнал о его секрете, разрушило последний шанс павшего ангела на спасение.  
\- Бобби... - Сэм взглядом попытался передать старому охотнику, что сейчас не время и не место проявлять любопытство, но его перебил хриплый шепот Дина.  
\- Та ночь, когда была сломана последняя печать... Кас отправил меня к тебе, а сам остался с Чаком. Он хотел купить мне хоть немного времени, чтобы попытаться... - Дин сглотнул, опустил голову и автоматическим движением погладил ладонь ангела, лежащую в его руке. - Он так старался нам помочь... Только все оказалось напрасно. Это я напортачил, а не он. Кас все сделал правильно, вовремя. И я ведь тогда так и не понял, что оставляю его на смерть. Даже не сказал ему спасибо... прощай... хоть что-то. Я вообще тогда многого не понимал. Лишь позже...  
Не выдержав этого тихого горя, Сэм присел на второй стул рядом с братом и попытался его приобнять, поддержать хоть как-то, но тот повел плечом, сбрасывая его руку. Продолжая поглаживать ладонь Кастиэля, Дин сдавленно вздохнул.  
\- Через два дня после этого ты пропал в первый раз, - Бобби наконец оторвал взгляд от ангела на больничной койке, подошел к окну и присел на подоконник.  
\- Мне позвонил Чак, - тихо сказал Дин, и по его щекам скатились первые слезы. - Два дня... прошло целых два дня, а мне даже ни разу не пришло в голову позвонить и проверить. Я ждал, что Кас появится сам... а ведь это было так просто, так, твою мать, просто, всего лишь взять телефон и позвонить!  
Дин не кричал, но его шепот стал яростным, было видно, как он казнит себя за то, что, беспокоясь тогда о Сэме, даже не подумал проверить, что случилось с пророком и ангелом, который остался там. Бобби и Сэм обменялись быстрыми обеспокоенными взглядами, но решили, что сейчас самое лучше будет промолчать.  
\- Чак был в полной панике, - продолжал между тем Дин, которому, судя по всему, уже давно нужно было выговориться, рассказать хоть кому-нибудь о том, что творится в его душе. - Он без конца твердил одно и то же: "Боже, сколько крови, Боже, ну зачем же столько крови" и "Дин, приезжай". Снова и снова, как испорченная пластинка. И тогда я тоже не подумал, что он может говорить о Кастиэле. Кас столько раз залечивал себя на наших глазах, что казался неуязвимым. Но я все же поехал. Просто для того, чтобы только этот чертов пророк заткнулся и прекратил истерику. И.. и, Боже, там было столько крови... - лицо Дина исказила болезненная гримаса, он содрогнулся всем телом и чуть сильнее сжал ладонь ангела.  
\- Он уже был в таком состоянии, когда ты приехал? - мягко спросил Сэм, чуть повернув голову в сторону лежащего в коме ангела.  
\- Нет, - медленно покачал головой его брат.  
Дин облизал пересохшие губы, нахмурился, что-то вспомнив, переложил руку ангела на постель и потянулся к небольшой бутылочке на тумбочке. Смочив жидкостью ватный тампон, он встал и склонился над Кастиэлем, осторожными касаниями увлажняя его губы и полость рта, насколько позволяла толстая трубка аппарата искусственного дыхания. Закончив, он так и остался стоять, с какой-то непередаваемой нежностью вглядываясь в лицо ангела и ласково гладя по голове.  
\- Все было намного хуже, - наконец разорвал тяжелую тишину его хриплый голос. - Он упал на заднем дворе дома Чака. То, что после такого падения он был еще жив, уже само по себе было чудом. Казалось, в его теле не осталось ни одной не переломанной косточки. Его лицо, его тело... это был один сплошной кровоподтек. И в таком состоянии Кастиэлю пришлось все это время ждать... ждать меня, потому что этот гребаный пророк не мог додуматься до такой элементарной вещи, как вызвать ему скорую!  
\- Но его дела, судя по всему, идут на поправку, - заметил Бобби, кивая в сторону кровати.  
\- И это убивает его, - едва слышно прошептал Дин. - Месяц назад он еще мог сам дышать. И его сердце билось сильнее... Я не знаю, сколько ему осталось... Не долго.  
\- Так вот, что ты ищешь, - во внезапном озарении расширил глаза Бобби. - Его благодать.  
Дин не ответил, только коротко кивнул. Он так и не отвел взгляд от лица Кастиэля, медленными размеренными движениями продолжая гладить его по голове. Движение было настолько автоматическим, что он вряд ли сам осознавал, что делает.  
Сэм, который до этого момента был необыкновенно тих и сосредоточен только на брате, посмотрел на Бобби и взглядом попытался тому передать, что хотел бы остаться с Дином наедине. Старый охотник правильно понял этот взгляд; он поднялся с подоконника, на котором сидел, и, буркнув: "Ну, я пока оставлю вас одних, ребятки", вышел из палаты. Сэм прикрыл глаза, собираясь с мыслями, не зная, как начать, потом плюнул на все и прямо сказал:  
\- Ты ведь его любишь.  
Это заявление вывело Дина из того состояния эмоционального надрыва, в котором он находился, заставило отступить от постели умирающего и обратить на Сэма ошарашенный взгляд.  
\- Не говори ерунды! - фыркнул наконец он. - Кас просто друг. Друг, который сделал все, чтобы вытащить нас из дерьма, в которое мы влипли. И не его вина, что мы все равно вляпались по полной. Он хотя бы попытался! - и тихо добавил. - Я ему должен, Сэмми. Черт, мы оба ему должны...  
На это Сэм тихо грустно рассмеялся , сокрушенно качая головой.  
\- Дин, самому себе ты можешь врать сколько угодно, но я-то знаю тебя, как облупленного, - голосом, в котором не было ни капли сомнения, ответил Сэм. - Просто прими это, как данное. Ты. Его. Любишь.  
Лицо Дина густо залилось краской, он раздул ноздри и мотнул головой в сторону двери:  
\- А ну-ка, пойдем выйдем.  
\- Зачем? - поднял брови Сэм. - Что бы ты мог попытаться надрать мне задницу без риска сломать какую-нибудь из машин, поддерживающих жизнь Кастиэля? Ключевое слово "попытаться".  
Его брат на это едва не зарычал; он отошел от больничной постели, нависнув над братом.  
\- Не смей шутить с такими вещами.  
\- И в мыслях не было, - покачал головой Сэм. - Но здесь ты меня по крайней мере выслушаешь.  
\- Только, если ты прекратишь нести чушь!  
\- А как еще объяснить все то сумасшествие, что с тобой творится уже столько месяцев, Дин? - устало спросил Сэм, явно не желая продолжать разговор на повышенных тонах. - Ты как можешь отбрыкиваешься от возложенной на тебя миссии, ты исчезаешь и не появляешься на базе неделями, тебя словно вообще не волнует, что Апокалипсис уже давно перестал быть красивым, хотя и страшным словом, а превратился в объективную реальность. Но для тебя судьба целого мира не так важна, как найти благодать своего ручного ангела. - он упрямо продолжал говорить, пытаясь не обращать внимания на то, что Дин с такой силой сжал кулаки, что побелели костяшки его пальцев. - Только ты действительно думаешь, Кастиэль хотел бы этого? Дин, ну ответь мне? Да он бы первым надрал тебе задницу и отправил делать то, для чего вытащил тебя из Ада, останавливать Люцифера.  
\- Ты сейчас встанешь и выйдешь отсюда, - тихо, дрожащим от ярости голосом прохрипел Дин. - Потому что, если ты сейчас же не уберешься с глаз моих долой, Сэмми, я вполне могу наплевать на риск навредить Кастиэлю и набью тебе морду прямо здесь.  
Сэм с независимым видом поднялся и медленно подошел к двери, но, уже взявшись за ручку, повернулся к Дину и встретился с ним взглядом.  
\- Если бы тебе сейчас предложили выбор: оставить все, как есть или спасти Кастиэля ценой своей жизни и отправиться обратно в Ад, что бы ты выбрал?  
Дин открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но Сэм коротким жестом остановил его:  
\- Не отвечай. Просто подумай над этим. Потому что, я знаю, что бы ты выбрал. Просто знаю и все. И после всего, что он для тебя сделал, это был бы самый идиотский, безрассудный и бессмысленный поступок в твоей жизни. Такой, какие совершают только ради младших братьев и любимых.

* * *

Дверь за Сэмом закрылась, а Дин так и остался стоять посреди палаты, хватая ртом воздух, которого неожиданно стало так мало. Ноги его не держали, он пошатнулся и оперся на низкую спинку кровати. С трудом добравшись до стула, Дин рухнул на него и обхватил руками голову, застывшим взглядом уставившись на неподвижную фигуру на постели.  
Сэм не может быть прав. Просто не может. Просто потому что человек не может влюбиться в ангела. Тем более в ангела в теле мужчины. Но... вот дерьмо, ангелы же бесполы! Так что Кастиэля, по большому счету, нельзя назвать мужчиной. И, дерьмо! О чем он вообще думает?  
Сэм тысячу раз прав! Что за чертовщина с ним творится? Почему он все это делает? Ведь Кастиэль, действительно, был бы первым, кто, не думая о себе самом, вправил бы Дину мозги и послал туда, где он нужен. Туда, где идет пока невидимая остальному человечеству война. Туда, где мир горит в огне.  
Так почему ему кажется, что в душе он уже мертв? Почему каждый раз, когда он появляется в лагере охотников, каждый раз, как воочию убеждается в том, что они медленно, но верно проигрывают войну, когда смотрит в глаза людей, которые видят в нем единственную надежду на спасение, он разворачивается и уходит? Нет, не уходит. Бежит. Прочь. Не оглядываясь.  
В нем больше нет веры в себя. Все то, что Кастиэль медленно, прилагая неимоверные усилия, строил в течение целого года, в одночасье оказалось разрушено. В нем нет больше веры в спасение. В то, что у него есть предназначение. В то, что он избран самим Богом для того, чтобы спасти человечество. Когда-то Кастиэль сказал ему, - Боже, сколько веры было в его голосе! - что он особенный. И на какое-то короткое время он поверил ангелу. Но сейчас Дин больше не чувствовал себя особенным. Усталым, потерявшим надежду, утратившим веру, разбитым и опустошенным. Но не особенным. Обычным, таким, как все.  
Дин так и не поверил в Бога, но в него верил Кастиэль, и охотнику этого было достаточно. Достаточно того, что кто-то верил за него. Он же.. Он верил в Кастиэля. Он шел к этой вере долго, карабкался в гору, спотыкаясь, сбиваясь с шага и соскальзывая обратно. Но все же шел. И, хотя эта вера едва не исчезла насовсем, в конце пути Дин пришел не только к вере в его ангела, но и к вере в себя.  
А потом его веру разрушили. Как жестокие дети разрушают прекрасный замок из песка. И Дин не мог построить его заново. Не мог сделать это в одиночку. А тот, кто всегда был с ним рядом, поддерживал и направлял, больше ничем не мог ему помочь. Ему самому нужна была помощь. Но мог ли один сломленный человек стать для ангела шансом на спасение? И не был ли Кастиэль ключом к спасению самого человека, а через него и к спасению всего мира?  
"Мы прошли вместе через многое".  
Дин покачал головой, вспоминая их разговор в Зеленой Комнате. "Да, Кас, мы через столько прошли вместе. Точнее, ты протащил меня, упирающегося и вопящего, из глубин Преисподнии обратно на грешную землю и дальше, почти до самых врат в Небеса. И все это время ты был рядом. А я даже не заметил, насколько ты стал мне необходим".  
Дин даже не заметил, насколько привык полагаться на ангела, насколько привык к тому, что тот всегда был рядом, стоило только позвать. Наверное, поэтому его оказалось так легко обмануть в конце пути. Ведь он уже стал доверять Кастиэлю.  
"Только ты не учел одного, это дорога с двусторонним движением, Кас. И в конце всего, тогда, когда это было действительно важно, ты не предал моего доверия. Хотя мне и пришлось хорошенько тебя встряхнуть, чтобы ты, наконец, вытащил голову из задницы".  
А ведь они так недолго друг друга знают. Меньше года. Но временами Дину казалось, что ангел был рядом всю его жизнь. И еще Дину порой казалось просто невероятным, как он прожил почти всю жизнь без постоянного присутствия Кастиэля за плечом и не замечал, что чего-то не хватает. Этот ангел словно стал настолько неотъемлемой частью его самого, что отними ее, и Дин сам начнет кровоточить. Если это та самая любовь, про которую говорил Сэм, что ж... Пусть будет любовь.  
Дин уже давно перестал бояться произносить такие слова, как "Вера", "Доверие", "Бог". Одним словом больше, одним меньше. Только почему учиться говорить должно быть так больно? И с каких пор слово "любовь" перекочевало из девчачьего букваря в букварь охотника?  
Любовь была тем, что можно было потерять, она разрушала, она оставляла его позади, она была под запретом в той жизни, которую он вел. Слишком опасно, слишком много риска; он в который раз убедился в этом после смерти Адама, брата, которого он так никогда и не узнал. Которого их общий отец, Джон Винчестер, при всем своем опыте, при всей своей любви к этому малышу так и не смог защитить.  
Любовь всегда казалась ему чем-то недоступным. Как дом с низеньким, покрашенным белой краской заборчиком, как аккуратно выстриженная лужайка перед крыльцом, как теплая улыбка, сияющие глаза и поцелуй в щеку, как запах домашнего пирога, как голоса детей... детей, которых у него никогда не будет. Так же, как не будет такой обычной и одновременно совершенно недосягаемой для него жизни.  
Но любовь все же пришла в его жизнь. Пришла под грохот выстрелов и взрывающихся ламп в пустом, испещренном каббалистическими знаками амбаре. Пришла вместе с испытующим взглядом невероятно синих глаз и вопросом на сухих обветренных губах: "Ты думаешь, что не достоин быть спасенным?" Пришла, а он даже этого не заметил.  
Да, его нужно было грубо и безжалостно ткнуть носом в то, что он чувствовал уже давно, но с таким мастерством закрывал на это глаза. И теперь, когда он действительно понял, сколько на самом деле значил для него Кастиэль, Дин не собирался его терять. Он слишком долго его ждал. Того, кого мог бы полюбить. Того, кто был во всем ему равным; за кого не нужно было бояться, кто сам с потрясающей эффективностью мог запугать кого угодно; кого человек, которому выпала жестокая судьба и проклятие быть охотником, мог приблизить к себе. Он ждал своего ангела. Кастиэля. Его Каса.  
И он не мог его потерять. Просто не мог.  
Дин решительно встал и подошел к Кастиэлю. Слегка подрагивающей рукой ласково провел по волосам умирающего, затем склонился к нему и поцеловал в висок, чувствуя, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы:  
\- Я вернусь, Кас. Слышишь, я обязательно найду твою благодать. И вернусь. Ты только продержись еще немного. Не смей умирать. Ты мне нужен, Кас. Просто я только сейчас понял, что без тебя рядом, будь ты ангел или человек, у меня ни хрена не получится спасти этот гребаный охренительный мир. А когда мы его спасем... Когда мы его спасем, я покажу тебе, что мир это не только боль и грязь, и страдания, и кошмары. Что этот мир достоин того, чтобы его спасти, что в нем достаточно хороших вещей, чтобы не так скучать по Небесам. Ты только обязательно дождись меня.

* * *

Аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь в палату, Дин вышел в коридор и сразу же наткнулся на выжидательные взгляды Сэма и Бобби. Они словно спрашивали его: "Ну что, чувак, ты пришел в себя? Избавился от этой идиотской идеи фикс? Ты наконец готов принять на себя ответственность за судьбу целого мира?"  
А хрен вам!  
Отведя взгляд, он прошел мимо них и дальше по пустому безлюдному коридору. Его шаги гулким эхом отдавались в полутемных переходах спящего госпиталя. Спустя пару секунд Бобби и Сэм догнали его и пошли чуть позади. В молчании они вышли на улицу и подошли к Импале, припаркованной на стоянке перед зданием. Больница не экономила на электричестве, и вокруг было светло почти как днем. Дин достал ключи из кармана куртки и уже открыл дверцу, когда Сэм наконец нарушил молчание:  
\- Хорошо, что ты возвращаешься, Дин. Ты нам нужен.  
Молодой человек, который уже собирался было сесть в машину, остановился на полдвижении, помолчал, затем медленно повернулся к брату и Бобби:  
\- А с чего ты взял, что я собираюсь на базу?  
\- Дин, - поморщившись, протянул Сэм. - Мне показалось, что мы друг друга поняли. Кастиэль...  
\- Единственный, чья судьба меня сейчас заботит, - отрезал охотник.  
\- Парень, - не выдержал Бобби, - может хватит уже бегать от ответственности? Твой ангел дал бы тебе здоровенного пинка под зад, если бы ты попытался выкинуть такую штуку с ним.  
Дин ощерился на них в недоброй усмешке:  
\- Тогда хорошо, что его сейчас здесь нет. И я могу решать сам, что для меня важно, а что нет. А он? Он остался там, - короткий взмах в сторону больницы, - запертый в искалеченном смертном теле, как в ловушке, и он умирает. И не может не то, что наставить меня на путь истинный, дышать сам не может! И знаете, куда он отправится, если умрет? В ад! И оттуда его никто не вытащит и не спасет!  
Он все же сорвался на крик в конце. Не хотел, но его нервы были уже на исходе. И то, как отшатнулись от него Сэм и Бобби, доставило ему какое-то мазохистское наслаждение, смешанное с тягучей болью, разлившейся в груди еще там, в палате, когда он бросил последний взгляд на любимого человека, прежде чем выйти в коридор и закрыть за собой дверь.  
Наверное, сейчас он был похож на безумца, а может, на загнанного зверя, который рычит и огрызается в последнем усилии отогнать окруживших его псов. Он чувствовал, как вздрагивает верхняя губа в отчаянном и пугающем оскале. Он дошел до той самой последней черты, откуда оставался только один путь. Вперед. И не оглядываясь. Не смотря по сторонам. Не смотря, потому что он слишком боялся, что где-то на его пути может попасться зеркало, посмотревшись в которое, он увидит свои горящие безумием глаза.  
У Сэма на лице было написано потрясение близкое к шоку, однако Бобби сделал еще одну, последнюю попытку достучаться до Дина.  
\- Раскрой глаза пошире, парень! Идет война! А на войне бывают потери! И мне жаль, что твой ангел стал одной из таких потерь. Действительно жаль. Но вот так, как ты, ставить на кон одну жизнь против шести миллиардов, это настоящий идиотизм!  
\- Значит, я идиот! - в ответ рявкнул доведенный до белого каления Дин, резко развернулся, сел в машину и захлопнул дверцу.  
Спустя пару секунд, визжа покрышками, Импала сорвалась с места, оставив Сэма и старого охотника беспомощно смотреть ей вслед.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Уже давно рассвело и солнце стояло высоко над горизонтом, а Дин продолжал давить на педаль газа, двигаясь на на восток с максимальной скоростью, какую только был способен выжать из машины. На этот раз у него не было конкретной цели, не было точного места, куда он стремился. Он просто хотел оказаться сейчас как можно дальше от Сэма и Бобби, и ехал, по большому счету, куда глаза глядят. Проселочная дорога, которую он выбрал, была пустынной; последний раз ему попалась встречная машина около часа назад, но такое одиночество вполне устраивало Дина.  
Он уже достаточно остыл, чтобы прекратить снова и снова прокручивать в мыслях разговор с братом и старым охотником, достаточно остыл, чтобы оставить попытки подобрать правильные слова, те самые слова, которые смогли бы объяснить этим двоим все, что болело и саднило в его душе. Дин слушал музыку, бездумно смотрел по сторонам и удивлялся тому, что даже сейчас, когда Люцифер вырвался на свободу, когда Апокалипсис был не за горами, такие яркие солнечные дни, как этот, все еще случались. Ему порой казалось, что он уже давно видит мир в серой палитре красок, и был рад, когда жизнь доказывала обратное.  
В конце концов, решив, что пора бы уже подумать над тем, чтобы задать себе осмысленное направление, он стал прикидывать, куда отправиться на этот раз, где начинать новый раунд своих поисков. Западное побережье он уже едва ли не носом пропахал, южное Дин решил оставить напоследок, восточное представлялось ему вполне интересным вариантом, но был еще север Штатов и вся огромная территория Канады. Стояло лето, и разумно было бы отправиться туда именно сейчас, а не дожидаться момента, когда у него не останется другого выхода, кроме как продолжать поиски по пояс в снегу, если не по шею. О том, что благодать Кастиэля вполне могла упасть на другой материк или вообще в воду, охотник предпочитал даже не думать.  
Приняв наконец решение, Дин на первом же перекрестке повернул Импалу на дорогу, ведущую на север. Он проехал по ней уже около тридцати миль, когда, мельком глянув в зеркало заднего вида, заметил нечто настолько необычное для этого пустынного края, что тут же ударил по тормозам. Импала резко остановилась, и молодой человек дал задний ход, возвращаясь к тому, что привлекло его внимание. Молодой человек заглушил мотор, вышел из машины и прошел оставшиеся метры пешком.  
У обочины дороги прямо в пыли сидел маленький мальчик и, совершенно не обращая внимания на озадаченного охотника, увлеченно играл с небольшими серыми камешками.  
\- Эй, малыш, ты живешь где-то здесь неподалеку? - спросил Дин, обращаясь к ребенку.  
Тот отрицательно покачал головой, молча продолжая свое занятие и даже не глядя на него. Охотник нахмурился и присел рядом на корточки, разглядывая мальчишку. На вид тому можно было дать лет шесть, он был белокур, одет в достаточно чистую, хотя и изрядно поношенную одежду. Он не поднимал головы, сосредоточившись на камешках, лежащих на его ладошке, и Дину был виден только аккуратный острый носик, густо обсыпанный неяркими веснушками.  
Вот черт! Дин понятия не имел, как нужно обращаться с маленькими детьми, но не оставлять же пацана посреди дороги, где до ближайшего поселения миль тридцать во все стороны. И в то же время, он не был бы охотником, если бы не насторожился при виде неизвестно откуда взявшегося ребенка в месте, где его просто не должно было быть. Да еще и такого спокойного. Словно его совершенно не волновал тот факт, что он совсем один и рядом нет никого из взрослых. Хотя.. да, правильно, кроме одного идиота, который обожает пустынные проселочные дороги.  
\- Ты потерялся? - стараясь придать голосу мягкость, зашел с расспросами с другой стороны охотник. - Ты знаешь, где ты живешь?  
Это привлекло внимание ребенка, он поднял голову и на Дина взглянули необычайно серьезные и немного грустные большие фиалковые глаза. Мальчик пару мгновений внимательно смотрел на молодого человека, потом немного смущенно отвел взгляд и улыбнулся:  
\- Меня зовут Гейб. А тебя?  
Это не было ответом на вопрос, но Дин решил плыть по течению и не слишком давить на мальчишку.  
\- Дин, - улыбнулся молодой человек, и Гейб, после некоторого замешательства, сунул камешки в карман и вложил в протянутую ладонь свою маленькую, тонкую и слегка испачканную пылью ладошку.  
Охотник и ребенок пожали руки и выжидательно уставились друг на друга. Гейб словно чего-то ждал от него, а Дин никак не мог придумать, что еще сказать этому странному малышу.  
\- Где ты живешь? Может, тебя подбросить до дома? - так и не придумав ничего лучше, наконец спросил Дин.  
Мальчик только пожал плечами.  
\- Ты не знаешь, где ты живешь, - понял охотник и нахмурился. - Но ты же местный, да?  
И снова серьезный взгляд фиалковых глаз и отрицательный моток головой.  
\- Мда... Что же мне с тобой делать, - поднявшись, задумчиво протянул молодой человек. - Оставить тебя здесь я просто не могу, но и таскаться повсюду с маленьким ребенком, только проблемы себе на голову создавать.  
Гейб продолжал пристально смотреть на него, задрав вверх детскую мордашку и сосредоточенно хмурясь, словно поддразнивая охотника.  
\- Знаешь что, - наконец пришел к решению Дин, - самым лучшим вариантом будет, если я тебя отвезу в ближайший участок полиции. Они обязательно найдут твоих родителей... ну и вообще позаботятся о тебе. Идет?  
\- Можно я поеду с тобой? - застенчиво спросил мальчик, пряча глаза под длинными пушистыми светлыми ресницами. - Я не хочу в полицию.  
\- Послушай, малыш, там тебе будет лучше, чем со мной. К тому же, может, я какой-нибудь злодей и кушаю маленьких детей на обед, - подмигнул ему Дин и скорчил зверскую рожу.  
Гейб на это хихикнул и тут же удивленно вылупился на взрослого, словно сам от себя не ожидал такой реакции. А затем снова нахмурился, его губы беззвучно шевелились, как будто он подбирал слова, чтобы что-то объяснить охотнику. Наконец он снова поднял к Дину открытый взгляд огромных глаз:  
\- Ты остановился. Другие проезжали мимо, а ты... ты остановился.  
Дин на это потрясенно уставился на мальчика, недоумевая, кем нужно быть, чтобы безучастно проехать мимо одинокого ребенка. У него в голове такое не укладывалось. Ему самому очень нравился этот малыш и в другое время он бы просто отвез его на базу охотников, чтобы за ним присмотрели. В наступившие времена по стране бродило много бездомных, голодных и оборванных детей, которые потеряли родителей, которые каким-то образом проскользнули незамеченными мимо системы детских домов, о которых некому было позаботиться. И охотники никогда не отказывали в приюте этим сиротам войны.  
Но сейчас.. сейчас у Дина была миссия. Да и он попросту боялся соваться туда, где его дорогой брат и старый друг вполне могли найти десяток-другой крепких парней, чтобы заставить Дина остаться, даже если это и было против его воли. Нет, он не мог так рисковать.  
С другой стороны, малыш явно спокойный, вряд ли он будет такой уж большой обузой в пути. Дин не хотел признаваться самому себе, что этот ребенок тронул что-то почти забытое, но сейчас уверенно поднимавшееся на поверхность из глубин его души. Желание быть кому-то нужным, желание вспомнить те дни, когда он мог открыто заботиться, не боясь получить в ответ раздраженное ворчание, желание защитить и сохранить этого маленького человечка. Молодой человек еще и сам не осознавал этого, но решение уже было принято. Он подошел к машине и открыл дверцу со стороны пассажирского сидения:  
\- Запрыгивай, малыш.  
Тот не двинулся с места, настороженно буравя его глазищами.  
\- Обещаю, никакой полиции, - вздохнул Дин, - поедешь со мной. А после того, как я закончу со своими делами, отвезу тебя в одно место, где тебе все будут очень рады.  
Гейб мгновенно просиял и бегом рванул к Импале. Дин открыл для него пошире дверцу, но тот вместо того, чтобы сразу сесть в машину, обхватил его руками, прижимаясь к охотнику и шепча тихое: "Спасибо". Затем охотник помог мальчику устроиться на месте человека с ружьем, которое всегда занимал Сэм, и тщательно застегнул на нем ремень безопасности. Спустя минуту черная огромная машина уже снова ехала на север, а Дин был занят тем, что продумывал, как бы проверить малыша на проявление сверхъестественного. Да, ребенок был очарователен и вряд ли мог оказаться волком в овечьей шкуре, но если он чему-то и научился за долгие годы охоты, так это тому, что осторожность никогда не бывает лишней.

* * *

На ночь они остановились в мотеле на окраине небольшого городка. До этого Дин долго кружил по улицам, выбирая место поприличнее и сразу же отметая те, где брали почасовую оплату. Незачем было маленькому ребенку спать в постели, на которой за одну только ночь могли несколько раз трахаться совершенно разные люди. На эти поиски он потратил целый час, пока последний мотель, который содержала приятная пожилая пара, не показался ему вполне подходящим.  
Хозяйка, едва взглянув на падающего от усталости Гейба, сразу же расплылась в растроганной улыбке и, пока Дин расписывался в книге постояльцев, принесла мальчику кусок свежего вишневого пирога.  
\- За наш счет, - сказала она, глядя на ребенка, который неуверенно разглядывал предложенное угощение, а потом перевел на молодого человека вопросительный взгляд.  
Тот подбадривающе улыбнулся и потрепал Гейба по голове.  
\- Это тебе, парень, и лучше не жди, пока он остынет. Поверь специалисту по пирогам, их нужно есть, пока они еще теплые, - Дин повернулся к женщине и поблагодарил ее.  
Та только махнула рукой и передала ему ключ.  
Комната оказалась чистенькой, очень уютной и немного старомодной: стены обклеены нежными обоями в мелкий цветочек, вся мебель была добротной, сделанной из темного дерева, вместо уже привычного ему пластика, и выглядела старой, но ухоженной. Все номера с двумя отдельными кроватями были уже заняты, но места на огромной кровати, застеленной цветастым покрывалом в тон обоям, было достаточно для маленького ребенка и одного жутко усталого и невыспавшегося охотника. Пока Дин разбирал вещи, прикидывая, какая из его футболок подойдет мальчишке вместо ночной рубашки, тот сидел за столом и, подперев голову руками, гипнотизировал пирог.  
\- Ну что же ты не ешь? - наконец спросил молодой человек, подходя к мальчику. - Он уже почти остыл, а ты за день так почти ничего и не съел.  
\- Я не голоден, - покачал головой Гейб. - Та женщина, почему она дала мне это угощение?  
Дин сел рядом с мальчиком, внимательно разглядывая его и не торопясь с ответом.  
Это заняло у него достаточное время, но он все же умудрился в течение дня проверить ребенка на серебро, святую воду, соль... Да на все, что только пришло ему в голову! Но результат был одинаковым - это был обычный ребенок, который долго с интересом крутил в руках серебряную флягу с водой, не поморщившись выпил слегка разбавленную святой водой колу и спокойно сел в машину, даже не обратив внимания на тонкую полоску соли вдоль порога. И в то же время порой он задавал странные вопросы и был просто необычайно спокоен для своих лет.  
Целый день Дин пытался расспросить его поподробнее, откуда он, где живет, как зовут его родителей, но Гейб только неопределенно пожимал плечами и упорно смотрел в окно до тех пор, пока молодой человек не прекращал задавать вопросы. Мальчик по большей части молчал, но порой его интересовало что-то совершенно обыденное, и Дин долго пытался подобрать слова, чтобы объяснить вещи, о которых сам никогда не задумывался. Но это было еще полбеды. Были и другие, на которые Дин больше предпочитал отшучиваться или точно так же, как и мальчик, пожимать плечами, оставляя без ответа.  
"Где ты живешь?"  
У него не было дома уже много лет. С тех пор, как капля крови демона упала на лицо шестимесячного младенца, с тех пор, как по потолку детской разлилось пламя потустороннего огня.  
"Есть ли у тебя семья?"  
Когда-то него была семья, маленькая, но дружная, мать, отец, крошка брат. Сначала он потерял мать, потом отца... пока наконец рядом с ним не остался только брат. Семья, состоящая из двух человек, связанных кровью и кровью же разделенных. И медленно дрейфующих все дальше и дальше друг от друга. Но они все еще были семьей, чем-то, ради чего Дин готов был перегрызть горло кому угодно. За семью. За Сэмми.  
"Почему ты один?"  
Он никогда не был один. С ним всегда были его воспоминания. Прикосновение матери и шепот: "Ангелы хранят тебя"; твердое пожатие крепкой, суховатой руки отца и его собственные слова в ответ: "Да, сэр! Понял, сэр!"; теплая поддразнивающая ухмылка Сэмми: "Что-то ты слишком расслабился, чувак!", наблюдающего, как он с цветистыми проклятиями отдирает от ладони бутылку, обильно смазанную суперклеем; удрученно качающий головой Бобби, бормочущий беззлобное: "Идиоты..." и прихлебывающий пиво, привычно разбавленное святой водой; шелест крыльев и низкий участливый голос "Молитва - это знак веры, Дин", от одного звука которого на смену отчаянию и безысходности приходит облегчение, что кто-то услышал его, кто-то пришел, кому-то в этом мире не все равно.  
"Куда мы едем?"  
На север.  
"А зачем мы туда едем?"  
Чтобы попытаться спасти одного идиота, которому хватило дурости приблизиться к братьям Винчестерам настолько, чтобы попасть под действие семейного проклятия. Судьба с завидным упорством отбирала у Дина всех, кто был ему близок; словно в насмешку убивала тех, кого он хотел защитить; с упорством адского пса разрушала даже не тело, а саму его душу, оставляя ему только память. Как жестокий утешительный приз.  
Со временем он понял это и стал избегать привязываться к кому бы то ни было, но, видимо, на этот раз потерял бдительность. И, сам того не осознавая, этим практически подписал смертный приговор еще одному существу, о чувствах к которому даже не подозревал. А когда понял, что эти чувства есть и от них никуда не деться, оказалось, что уже слишком поздно что-то изменить. Но он мог хотя бы попытаться спасти то, что осталось.  
Даже не умирающую оболочку, которая, Дин уже знал, будет разрушена в процессе изменения, а хотя бы душу, которая была слишком чистой, невинной и совершенно не от мира сего, чтобы быть обреченной на вечные муки в аду. Преисподняя не место для того, кто когда-то был Ангелом Божьим. И если ради того, чтобы тот, кого он так любил, остался жив, Дину придется потерять его навсегда... что ж, это не такая уж и высокая цена.  
Все эти мысли проносились в голове Дина, но зачем обо всем этом знать маленькому ребенку? Зачем делать мир еще более темным и страшным местом для того, кто только начал жить? И Дин молчал, пожимал плечами или коротко отвечал на вопросы.  
"Где ты живешь?"  
\- Здесь, там... я много путешествую.  
"Есть ли у тебя семья?"  
\- Брат, Сэмми.  
"Почему ты один?"  
Уголок рта нервно дернулся, Дин пожал плечами, молча уставившись на дорогу перед собой.  
"Куда мы едем?"  
\- На север  
"А зачем мы туда едем?"  
Снова молчание, долгое, тяжелое... и ноющая боль в сердце:  
\- Слишком долго объяснять, малыш.  
Дин не знал, сколько он так просидел рядом с ребенком, устремив на него немигающий взгляд и вспоминая прошедший день.  
\- Дин, - вывел его из задумчивости голос мальчика. - Ты не ответил на вопрос.  
\- Ох, да.. прости, - моргнул молодой человек и сфокусировал взгляд на маленьком остром личике, с которого не сходило выражение живого любопытства. - Почему тебя угостили пирогом? Не знаю. Наверное, она просто очень хороший и добрый человек, а ты ей просто понравился. Люди часто делают вещи, которые так просто не объяснишь, парень. Знаешь..., - он на секунду прикрыл глаза и закусил губу, - один... мой друг однажды сказал, что все дело в свободе выбора. В каждом из нас есть способность выбирать для себя, что делать, и кто-то использует свободу выбора, чтобы делать хорошие дела, а кто-то - плохие. Наверное, это сложно понять такому малышу, как ты...  
Задумавшись, Гейб склонил голову, уже с новым выражением на лице, которое Дин так и не смог расшифровать. Он некоторое время рассматривал вишневый пирог, затем неуверенно взял со стола вилку и осторожно положил первый маленький кусочек сдобы в рот. Затем еще один и еще.  
\- Вкусно? - спросил охотник, наблюдая, как пирог медленно тает, и радуясь, что мальчик, который за весь день почти ничего не съел, все же не ляжет спать голодным. А то он уже начал переживать.  
Мальчишка с энтузиазмом закивал головой, не отрываясь от пирога, счастливо зажмурившись и смакуя каждый кусочек.  
Дин погладил его по голове. Этот ребенок был странным, молчаливым и совершенно не похожим на всех детей, которых он встречал раньше. И все же охотник с беспокойством осознавал, что одного короткого дня ему хватило для того, чтобы начать привязываться к малышу.  
Позже Дин с неимоверными усилиями заставил мальчишку принять душ, причем у того был такой обиженный и паникующий вид, словно он это делал в первый раз в жизни и ощущения оказались не из самых приятных. Это заняло еще добрых сорок минут, но в итоге, отмытый от пыли и грязи и одетый в одну из футболок охотника, мальчуган без возражений нырнул под одеяло и закрыл глаза. Вздохнув и подумав, что это был один из самых чумовых дней в его жизни, Дин выключил свет и, не раздеваясь, тоже лег на кровать. Прямо поверх покрывала. Не забыв прихватить с собой Нож, который после недолгих размышлений сунул под подушку.  
Не успел молодой человек прикрыть глаза, как в тишине раздалось:  
\- Дин, ты спишь?  
Чертыхнувшись про себя и подумав, что рано посчитал день законченным, Дин открыл глаза и повернул голову в сторону мальчишки:  
\- Нет. Чего тебе?  
\- Я не могу заснуть... Ты.. ты можешь рассказать мне сказку?  
Даже если бы охотник уже засыпал, эта просьба быстро бы прогнала все остатки сна. Дин решил, что теперь он точно знает, что чувствует олень, в последний момент замечая несущиеся на него фары тяжелого грузовика.  
\- Сказку? - в легкой панике переспросил он.  
\- Ну, да... Ты что, не знаешь ни одной сказки?  
Хороший вопрос. Очень хороший вопрос, черт возьми! Сказки он знал только в общих чертах... Дюймовочку там, Золушку... Белоснежку и семь гномов. Тут он почувствовал, что краснеет: да, особенно Белоснежку... и гхм, семь гномов. Вот дерьмо, он лежит в постели с маленьким ребенком, который попросил рассказать ему сказку, и о чем он думает? О порнухе с семью гномами!  
Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов-выдохов и избавившись от навязчивых мороков, Дин крепко задумался. Нет, он, конечно, мог рассказать мальчишке что-нибудь банальное, лишь бы отвязаться и наконец поспать, но... Но он уже чувствовал, как в глубине его души сама собой рождается совсем другая история. Настоящая, выстраданная, реальная и единственная, которую он уже давно хотел рассказать хоть кому-нибудь, кто бы его выслушал. И не смел. Сейчас же, рядом с этим ребенком, ему казалось, что его покидают последние остатки самообладания и рвутся последние ниточки жесткого контроля, под которым он держал себя уже много месяцев.  
\- Я расскажу тебе не сказку, а правдивую историю, - начал он прежде, чем сам осознал, что делает. - Эта история действительно произошла на самом деле, но ты сам решишь, верить в нее или нет.  
Гейб заерзал рядом с ним, устраиваясь поудобнее и приготовился слушать, а Дин закрыл глаза; так было легче, так было проще вспоминать, образы и слова всплывали словно сами собой, и, раз начав, он уже не мог остановиться.  
\- Высоко-высоко, там, где заканчивается небо, на самом краю Вселенной жил-был ангел. Он был самым обычным ангелом и жил своей обычной ангельской жизнью. Понятия не имею, чем занимаются ангелы в свободное время, но, наверное, чистил перышки, надраивал нимб, пел славу Богу, а, самое главное, он и знать не знал, что скоро его жизнь изменится раз и навсегда.  
\- А как его звали? - тихо спросил Гейб.  
\- Его звали Кастиэль, - чуть улыбнувшись, ответил Дин. - Так вот, однажды нашему ангелу дали задание: спасти из Ада душу одного человека, душу охотника. Понимаешь, этот ангел... он был солдатом, настоящим солдатом, который сражался против демонов и который был достаточно храбрым, чтобы отважиться спуститься в самые глубины Преисподнии, исполняя приказ.  
\- Ему было страшно?  
\- Наверное, - слегка пожал плечами Дин. - Но он знал, что такое долг, он верил в Отца Небесного и никогда не ослушался бы приказа, как бы страшно ему ни было. Он был очень храбрым, этот ангел.  
\- А зачем ему нужно было спасать этого человека из Ада? - задал Гейб новый вопрос, и Дин поморщился: такими темпами он закончит свою историю только к рассвету.  
\- Давай так, я буду рассказывать как можно подробнее, а ты будешь задавать только очень важные вопросы. Договорились?  
\- Ладно, - немного обиженно протянул мальчик.  
\- Человек, которого ангелу приказали спасти, был охотником. А охотники - это такие люди, которые охотятся на монстров, изгоняют злых духов, в общем, как могут, сражаются с нечистью. Они самые обычные люди, но у них не очень обычные жизни. Быть охотником, значит полностью отдать себя самого одной цели: сделать жизнь других людей безопасной. Чтобы никакие монстры не причинили им вреда. И порой охотники погибают, ведь у них нет никаких особых сил и способностей. Они просто делают все, что только могут, все, что в их силах, лишь бы спасти других, тех, кто попал в беду.  
\- А как звали этого охотника, и за что он попал в Ад?  
Дин втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, но тут же приказал себе успокоиться. История только начиналась, и чтобы ее закончить, ему понадобится все его самообладание.  
\- Его звали.. Дин.  
\- Как тебя?  
\- Да, парень, как меня. А за что он попал в Ад? У него был брат. Такой же охотник, как и он. Только он не был совсем обычным человеком, в отличие от охотника. В его крови была еще и кровь демона. И он был очень важен для демонов, которые хотели, чтобы он стал их вожаком. Они хотели, чтобы наступил конец света. Его еще называют Апокалипсисом. Но это, наверное, слишком сложное для тебя слово. Так вот, как оказалось, Сэм не был единственным человеком, с кровью демона. Были еще и другие. И между ними демоны устроили состязание на выживание. Тот, кто остался бы в конце этого испытания в живых, и стал бы их вожаком.  
\- Сэм? - переспросил мальчик. - Так зовут твоего брата.  
Дин еще крепче зажмурил глаза и досчитал до десяти. Наконец он открыл глаза и повернулся к Гейбу:  
\- Да, его звали так же, как и моего брата. Сэм и Дин Винчестеры, братья, охотники, просто хорошие парни, которые просто пытались жить своей жизнью и хоть как-то сделать этот мир лучше и безопаснее для других. Порой это было чертовски трудно, да что там, трудно, им порой казалось, что они медленно сходят с ума... Но они как-то все же выживали, держались друг друга и продолжали делать свою работу. А потом Сэм погиб. Прямо на глазах его брата. Понимаешь, он не прошел испытание, его убили подло и грязно, ножом в спину. А Дин держал на руках мертвое тело Сэма и думал, что не справился, не сдержал обещание, данное их отцу, не уберег Сэмми. А еще он думал о том, что остался совсем один и ему незачем больше жить, если Сэмми нет рядом. Дин очень любил брата, он присматривал за ним с тех самых пор, как тот еще пешком под стол ходил, и, когда Сэм умер, у него в этой жизни просто не осталось больше ничего стоящего, чтобы продолжать жить дальше. И тогда Дин заключил сделку с демоном. Его брат, живой, здоровый, такой, как прежде, в обмен на душу Дина. Правда, с одним условием, что после этого у него останется еще один год жизни. А потом ему придется отправиться в Ад.  
\- И он согласился? - тихо прошептал Гейб, в его голосе послышался настоящий ужас.  
\- Да, - кивнул Дин, - согласился, не раздумывая. Он был готов на все, лишь бы вернуть Сэмми. Лишь бы не жить каждый день, вспоминая брата, которого так и не смог спасти. Поэтому ровно через год, день в день, душа Дина оправилась в Ад. Но он считал, что это честная сделка, ведь Сэм снова был жив. И это было главным. Этого было достаточно.  
\- А потом его спас ангел Кастиэль.  
\- Да, - одними губами едва слышно прошептал Дин. - Его спас Кастиэль...  
Охотник почувствовал, что эмоции стали брать над ним верх и прижал к глазам ладонь, словно пытаясь удержать навернувшиеся слезы. Он начинал историю, надеясь, что Гейб быстро заснет, что у него хватит духу поддерживать легкий, отвлеченный тон рассказа, но его неудержимо затягивало в воспоминания. Мальчик словно почувствовал его состояние и тоже молчал, в тишине было слышно только его размеренное дыхание.  
\- Только Дин этого не помнил. Ему пришлось выбираться из могилы, в которой он ожил, а потом еще долго искать дорогу к одному другу. Больше ему некуда было идти. Кастиэль пытался поговорить с ним, но охотник испугался. Ведь он был самым обычным человеком и не мог слышать истинный голос ангела без того, чтобы не оглохнуть, так же, как не мог видеть его истинный облик и не ослепнуть. Кастиэль же этого не знал, но вскоре догадался, в чем его ошибка. Тогда он нашел искренне верующего человека, и тот согласился, чтобы ангел вселился в него. Он был хорошим парнем, этот человек. И тоже верил, что ради семьи можно пожертвовать чем угодно.  
И снова Дин замолчал, вспоминая Джимми Новака, его искаженное болью лицо и отчаянное упрямство в глазах, когда он молил ангела сжалиться над его дочерью и взять вместо нее его самого. На все долгие столетия и тысячелетия одиночества и страданий, о которых предупреждал его Кастиэль. И последнее, что запомнил Дин, это выражение невыразимого облегчения на лице умирающего, когда он понял, что его мольба была услышана.  
\- А дальше что? - осторожно спросил Гейб, когда молчание уж слишком затянулось.  
\- Дальше? - Дин хмыкнул и заложил руки за голову, уставившись в потолок. - Когда Кастиэль впервые появился перед спасенным им охотником, то последовательно получил несколько зарядов дроби и нож в сердце в качестве благодарности за спасение. Но он был очень спокойным и терпеливым ангелом. Наверное, за это самое безграничное терпение его и выбрали для спасения Дина. Ха, знали бы они, что у этого парня хватало таланта и наглости, чтобы вывести из себя даже святого! К тому же, даже побывав в Аду, Дин не верил ни в Бога, ни в ангелов, ни в прочую хер... прочих херувимов с серафимами.  
\- Но почему? Ведь Кастиэль был ангелом, и он спас Дина... Я не понимаю, как можно не верить в Бога? - взволнованно прозвенел в тишине комнаты голос мальчика.  
\- Можно, - нахмурился Дин. - Особенно, если в твоей жизни одно сплошное дерь... ничего хорошего, в общем, не случается, когда вокруг одна беспросветная тьма и с каждым днем становится все хуже и хуже... Тогда садишься и думаешь о том, что если бы Бог существовал, он бы не допустил такой несправедливости. Но становится еще темнее, и в этой тьме скрываются только монстры и чудовища и больше никого. Тогда начинаешь верить в монстров. Потому что вот они, рядом, оскаленные и готовые в любой момент напасть на тебя, а Бог... его в этой тьме нет. И никакого просвета. Никакой надежды. Ничего, только ты и монстры...  
\- Так не бывает, - упрямо сказал Гейб.  
\- Бывает, малыш. Особенно, если тебя зовут Винчестер.  
\- Тебя?  
\- Хм... - смутился от своей невольной оговорки Дин, - Я про того парня, про охотника, которого спас Кастиэль.  
\- А, - понимающе протянул мальчик.  
\- Дин Винчестер не верил в Бога, - продолжил рассказывать свою историю молодой человек, - но со временем он поверил этому ангелу. Поверил в него. То, что он ангел, Кастиэль доказал Дину сразу же, просто продемонстрировав обалдевшему охотнику тень от своих крыльев. А вот в то, что его спасли просто так, по доброте душевной, в это он не поверил бы ни за что на свете. Потому что с ним хорошие вещи никогда не случаются. И он был прав. Кастиэль сказал, что Дина призвали для миссии, что он нужен Богу, что у ангелов есть для него работа. И вот в это он поверил безоговорочно.  
\- Этот ангел, он остался с Дином? Помогал ему? - наивно спросил ребенок, и охотник насмешливо фыркнул.  
\- Держи карман шире! Этот ублюдочный ангел появлялся от случая к случаю, вываливал на Винчестера кучу всякого дерьма и снова пропадал. Правда охотник никогда не упускал случая пощекотать перышки этому крылатому недоразумению, и ссор у них было предостаточно. Только, знаешь ли, трудно спорить с кем-то, кто может в любую минуту отправить тебя обратно в ад.  
Дин мысленно отругал себя за то, что перешел на слишком сочные выражения и дал себе слово впредь следить за своим поганым языком. Нечего было обогащать словарный запас шестилетнего пацана отборными ругательствами.  
\- Так что да, Дин регулярно доводил ангела до белого каления, а ангел в ответ обещал ему много всяких неприятных вещей. Но все же в конце концов эти двое стали постепенно сближаться. Ангел научился чуть больше понимать людей, точнее, одного конкретного парня, к которому был приставлен, а охотник... со временем он перестал видеть в Кастиэле бездушного и холодного непробиваемого ублюдка, которому на все наплевать, кроме своих, никому непонятных целей.  
\- А что такое "ублюдок"? - оживился мальчик, услышав незнакомое слово.  
Черт! Вот опять! Сорвалось крепкое словечко. Нет, он определенно не самый лучший на свете рассказчик.  
\- Нехороший человек, - смущенно пояснил Дин.  
\- Они подружились? - задал следующий вопрос Гейб.  
\- Это вряд ли можно было назвать дружбой. Один был ангелом, другой - человеком, они жили в разных мирах, были слишком разными. И все же... Между ними было возникло нечто вроде доверия... и уважения. И когда ангел попросил Дина помочь им с тем, чтобы развязать язык одному демону, который тридцать лет пытал охотника в аду, тот пошел на это. Ему было страшно, он был напуган до чертиков и не хотел встречаться с тем, кто терзал его долгие годы, но он сделал это для Кастиэля. А потом, когда все обернулось полным провалом и едва не стоило Дину жизни... Кастиэль всю ночь сидел рядом с ним в больнице. Просто был рядом, и этого было уже достаточно. Потому что Дин не знал, останься он один в ту ночь, нашлись бы у него силы продолжать жить дальше, зная, что именно он сломал первую печать. Первую из шестидесяти шести, и когда последняя будет сломана, Люцифер вырвется на свободу. Вот чему положил начало Дин, когда был в аду. "И как сломается добродетельный человек, так сломается и первая печать". Это конец света, малыш. Но так же, как добродетельный человек заварил всю эту кашу, так же в его силах было и положить этому конец. Это сказал Дину Кастиэль. В ту ночь ангел дал охотнику надежду. И свою веру в него.  
\- Это хорошо, когда рядом есть кто-то, - согласился с ним мальчик, и Дин кивнул.  
\- Да, малыш... А потом все закрутилось с такой скоростью, что времени на то, чтобы ныть и жаловаться на судьбу, просто уже не осталось. Как оказалось, один из ангелов, приятелей Кастиэля, предал его и даже попытался убить. Кас...тиэль выжил, но с того дня он стал сомневаться. Не в Боге, вовсе нет, но в том, откуда к нему приходят приказы и правильны ли они. Знаешь, когда ты чертову тучу лет привык беспрекословно повиноваться, потому что веришь, а потом твою веру медленно разрушают на твоих же глазах... Это тяжело, это разрушает тебя самого, это всегда рождает сомнения, если ты не совсем полный идиот и не бездушная машина. А Кас не был ни тем, ни другим.  
\- Кас? - хихикнул мальчишка.  
\- Э.., - замялся Дин, - охотник дал ему такое прозвище. Дину, наверное, надоело без конца ломать язык о полное имя Кастиэля. А, может, это было знаком того, что он принял ангела, видел его как кого-то близкого, кому он мог доверять... Вряд ли он сам задумывался над всеми этими почему и зачем. Но имя прижилось, а сам Кастиэль ни разу не возмутился. Так и пошло.  
\- Что было дальше? - от любопытства мальчик аж вынырнул из-под одеяла и лег на бок, положив руку под голову и пытаясь рассмотреть Дина в полумраке.  
\- Дальше? Как ты помнишь, у Дина был брат. И когда он отправился в ад, а потом вернулся, этот брат никуда не делся. Но он здорово изменился с того момента, как они виделись в последний раз. Сэм вбил себе в голову, что просто обязан убить одну демонессу, которая активно приближала освобождение Люцифера, а тот был очень плохим парнем. Демонессу звали Лилит, и она была очень сильной. Чтобы ее победить, Сэм начал пить кровь демонов, точнее одного демона. Ее звали Руби, она втерлась в доверие к Сэму и прикидывалась пай-девочкой. Дин никогда ей не доверял, но Сэм... Сэм ей верил. Зная, что брат устроит ему капитальную выволочку, если узнает, он стал исчезать по ночам, чтобы встречаться с Руби, пить ее кровь и еще, Бог знает, чем заниматься. И его способности стали расти. Он мог отправлять демонов силой воли обратно в ад. А в какой-то момент он научился и убивать их. И, будем справедливыми, однажды это спасло задницу Дина и Кастиэля, то есть их жизни, но, как оказалось в итоге, это же было и тем, что открыло дорогу Люциферу, уничтожив последнюю печать. Ни Сэм, ни Дин, ни даже Кас об этом тогда не догадывались.  
\- А я думал, ангелы знают все, - разочарованно протянул мальчик.  
\- Наш ангел был простым солдатом. Да, близко к передовой, но все же рядовым. И ему многого не говорили. А то и просто лгали в лицо. И это запутывало его еще больше. Он, наверное, тогда вообще перестал понимать, что происходит и кому можно верить. Но он помогал Дину как мог, даже когда его руки были связаны дурацкими правилами и приказами. Однажды он оказался достаточно хитрым для того, чтобы найти заднюю калитку там, где нужно было обдурить пророчество и заставить силы Небес хотя бы раз сыграть на руку охотникам. И, я думаю, за это он потом здорово получил по голове. А, может, и не за это. Но, уверен, что именно этой своей подсказкой охотникам он и привлек к себе слишком много внимания со стороны его боссов. Как-то раз он узнал что-то страшное и собирался сказать Дину о том, что Небеса готовят ему грандиозных размеров пакость. Но не успел. Кто-то узнал о том, что он хочет сделать, и его насильно забрали на Небо. Вырвали из тела Джимми, того парня, в котором он находился, и капитально прочистили мозги. Никто не знает, что с ним делали, а он сам об этом не говорил, но, когда он вернулся, это уже был совсем другой Кастиэль. Незнакомый, чужой и пугающий.  
\- Разве ангелы не должны быть хорошими?  
На это Дин рассмеялся, но оборвал смех, когда почувствовал, что он перетекает в истерику. По его лицу уже и так скользнули первые дорожки слез, а он даже не заметил, когда они навернулись на глаза. Ни к чему ему было еще сейчас окончательно расклеиться перед этим ребенком. Ведь для Гейба вся эта история была всего лишь сказкой, забавным рассказом, который он наверняка понимал с пятого на десятое, но все равно продолжал внимательно слушать.  
\- Смотря, что понимать под хорошим, парень. У людей и ангелов разная логика. То, что ангелам хорошо, для нас, людей - смерть. Они же.. впрочем, давай по порядку. Когда Кастиэль вернулся, Дин все еще продолжал ему верить, хотя и чувствовал, что с ангелом что-то случилось. Что-то очень нехорошее, но охотник привык уже доверять своему ангелу, полагаться на него... Наверное, поэтому и сам не заметил, как оказался в ловушке, из которой не было выхода. Дин узнал, что Сэм пьет кровь Руби, и вместе с одним приятелем попытался избавить его от этой зависимости. Ведь это к тому времени уже стало настоящей зависимостью. Слышал когда-нибудь про наркотики?  
\- Угу, - глухо буркнул Гейб, настроение которого, судя по тону его последних вопросов, портилось с каждой новой частью истории.  
\- Ну вот и с Сэмом происходило что-то в этом роде. Только еще хуже. Во много раз хуже. И Дин оказался у последней черты. Он слишком хорошо еще помнил, что такое Ад. И не хотел такой судьбы для брата. Как бы больно ему ни было, Дин предпочел увидеть своего брата мертвым, чем позволить его душе отправиться в Ад. Он не знал только одного: того, что за него уже давно все решили, и он просто послушно продолжает прыгать через веревочки, натянутые на его пути в ловушку. Повинуясь приказу, Кастиэль помог Сэму сбежать, и, угадай, куда тот первым делом отправился.  
\- К тому демону, Руби? - предположил мальчик.  
\- В самую точку, парень. Именно к этой стерве он и отправился.  
\- А кто такая "стерва"?  
Упс.  
\- Э...Это очень нехорошая женщина, - Дин мысленно побился головой о стену. - Но я продолжаю. Понимаешь, он думал, что сделает хорошее дело, став достаточно сильным, чтобы убить Лилит. Но он не знал всей правды, это и было его ошибкой. Он забыл первую и главную заповедь охотника: никогда не доверяй демонам. Ни при каких условиях. Никогда!  
\- А Дин? Что он сделал? - нетерпеливо перебил его Гейб.  
\- Хочешь поскорее узнать, чем закончилась эта история? - понятливо и горько ухмыльнулся Дин. - Ничем хорошим, можешь мне поверить. Дин попытался вернуть брата, но у него ничего не получилось. Они жутко поссорились, а потом... Потом Сэм отправился убивать Лилит, а Дин оказался под замком в одной из цитаделей ангелов. Под бдительным присмотром Кастиэля и еще одного, самого большого ублюдка, то есть самого нехорошего ангела, из всех, каких он только знал, Зака.  
\- Какое смешное имя для ангела, - заметил мальчик.  
\- Ну, на самом деле его звали Захария и он был боссом Кастиэля, тем самым, который отдавал ему приказы. И вот тут-то и оказалось, что ангелы далеко не хорошие парни во всей этой заварушке. Оказалось, что они совсем не против конца света, а очень даже за.  
\- Почему? Зачем? - Гейб аж подскочил на кровати и сел прямо, удивленно уставившись на Дина.  
\- Потому что, когда их приятель Люцифер окажется на свободе, Дин сможет его убить. И будет всем рай и полное счастье. Только вот они забыли спросить у нас, у людей, хотим ли мы этого счастья, да еще и такой ценой.  
\- А Кастиэль? Я думал, он хороший ангел...  
\- Хороший, малыш, хороший. И именно он в итоге и помог Дину сбежать от других ангелов. Но, понимаешь, ненадолго он искренне верил, что план Захарии не так уж и плох. На земле наступит рай и благоденствие, не будет больше боли, не будет страданий, не будет потерь. Он думал, что делает как лучше, он хотел, чтобы Дин наконец был счастлив. Вместе с Сэмом. Только для Дина цена вечного счастья оказалась слишком высока. А рай на земле... нужен ли он, если это будет уже не та земля? Для Дина ответ был очевидным. И Кастиэль...  
Дин тихо судорожно вздохнул. Он подбирался к самой трудной, самой болезненной части своей истории.  
\- Кас... В тот день он перестал быть марионеткой в чужих руках и принял, наверное, первое самостоятельное решение за всю свою долгую жизнь. И оно потребовало от него всего мужества, которое у него только было. Я ведь говорил, что он был очень храбрым ангелом.  
\- Что он сделал? - еле слышно спросил Гейб, Дину даже показалось, что мальчик затаил дыхание, ожидая окончания истории.  
\- Кастиэль помог Дину избавиться от Захарии. Изгнал его из того места, где держали Дина, а потом рассказал охотнику о том, что Лилит и является последней печатью. И когда она умрет, Люцифер вырвется на свободу. Именно это он и хотел сказать Дину, прежде чем его забрали на Небеса и основательно промыли мозги. Но... лучше поздно, чем никогда. А на тот момент, еще не было поздно. Но Кастиэль не знал, где находится Лилит, и для этого Дину и ангелу пришлось для начала нанести визит одному знакомому пророку. И вот тогда-то все и пошло наперекосяк.  
\- Они опоздали?  
\- И да, и нет. Сбежав от Захарии, появившись в доме пророка, они начали изменять пророчество, и это здорово не понравилось кому-то наверху. Настолько не понравилось, что к жилищу пророка стал приближаться архангел, самое сильное оружие Небес. И Кас отправил Дина к Сэму, чтобы попытаться его остановить, а сам остался. Конечно же он знал, что ничего не сможет сделать архангелу. Конечно же он понимал, что живым его не отпустят. Слишком много правил он нарушил, слишком сильно разозлил Захарию, слишком вмешался в действие пророчества, помогая охотнику. Только Дин тогда над этим не задумывался. В тот момент он думал только об одном: о том, чтобы остановить своего брата. И он попытался, но все было напрасно. Жертва Кастиэля в итоге оказалась напрасной. Сэм убил Лилит. Люцифер оказался на свободе. Наверное, действительно, бесполезно идти против того, что написал пророк. Но Дин не мог хотя бы не попытаться, правда?  
\- А Кастиэль?  
\- Дин ничего не слышал о нем после того, как они с Сэмом спаслись от пробуждающегося Люцифера. А потом... потом ему позвонил пророк, и он узнал о судьбе Кастиэля. Суд Небес был жесток и беспощаден. Ему отрезали крылья, вырвали из него то, что делало Каса ангелом - его благодать, и сбросили на землю. Сбросили, зная, что он не переживет падение, ведь он по-прежнему был в теле простого человека. Как он все же выжил... Он должен был умереть на месте, но... его нашли два дня спустя, израненного и истекающего кровью, почти на грани смерти, на заднем дворе пророка. И он больше не был ангелом. Он стал человеком, искалеченным и умирающим человеком.  
\- Он умер?  
\- Нет. Кастиэль долго лежал в коме и медленно угасал, жизнь уходила из него, словно в песок, и никто ничем не мог ему помочь. Только продлить агонию. А Дин надеялся, что где-то там, куда спряталась душа его ангела, он все же цеплялся за жизнь, потому что иначе это было бы слишком затянувшимся и мучительным прощанием. Он все еще не был готов отпустить своего ангела. Просто не готов. Он слишком хорошо знал, что ждет Каса в конце пути. И еще он продолжал надеяться. Надеяться и искать, куда упала благодать Кастиэля, его единственный шанс спасти ангела, ставшего ему другом. Даже больше чем другом.  
Дин до боли закусил губу, из последних сил сдерживая слезы:  
\- Прости, малыш, но у этой истории нет хорошего конца.  
\- Кастиель все же умер?  
\- Нет. Он все еще жив.  
\- А Дин... Он все еще ищет?  
\- И будет искать до последнего вздоха Кастиэля.  
Они помолчали. Дин беззвучно глотал горькие слезы, которые все же прорвались и теперь бесконечным потоком стекали вниз по его щекам, а Гейб... он просто сидел рядом и молчал.  
\- Это очень грустная история, - наконец расстроенно сказал мальчик, снова укладываясь и накрываясь одеялом.  
\- Да, и это правда от первого и до последнего слова. Теперь ты понимаешь, почему Дин так никогда и не поверил в Бога? И почему он верил в своего ангела?  
\- Потому что ангел был тем, кто сделал хоть что-то хорошее для Дина. В самом конце, он это сделал для Дина. А Бог не сделал ничего.  
\- Да, - грустно шмыгнул носом охотник. - Но ты, парень, верь. В этой жизни обязательно нужно верить хоть во что-то. А теперь давай-ка спать.  
Гейб без разговоров повернулся на другой бок и вскоре заснул, а Дин еще долго лежал, невидящим взглядом уставившись в темноту. В конце концов сон сморил и его, и в этом сне Дин видел Кастиэля таким, каким он был прежде. С одной лишь разницей: Кас ему улыбался.  
Когда на следующее утро охотник проснулся, он лежал в постели один, а на примятой подушке, где еще ночью спал Гейб, ярко сверкал небольшой амулет, в котором была заключена благодать ангела.

 


	3. Chapter 3

И снова Импала мчалась сквозь ночь; снова в машине не было никого, кроме охотника, сжимающего руль с такой силой, что побелели костяшки пальцев; снова дорога расстилалась перед ним бесконечной полосой. Так привычно, так знакомо: только он, ночь, Импала, дорога и его одиночество.  
Еще утром, проснувшись и обнаружив на подушке благодать его ангела, которую он так отчаянно повсюду искал, Дин понял, что ангелы снова сыграли с ним еще в одну игру, правила которой он не знал. И охотник разрывался между злостью на Высшие силы, для которых он был и остается всего лишь пешкой в их извечном противостоянии с силами Тьмы, и неимоверным облегчением, потому что его поиск так неожиданно подошел к концу.  
До больницы, откуда он в такой спешке уехал два дня назад, оставалось несколько миль, и Дин отчаянно молился, чтобы за время его отсутствия не случилось ничего страшного и непоправимого. Он вспоминал сон, приснившийся ему этой ночью, хмурился и стискивал зубы. Иногда его рука неосознанно сжимала хрупкий амулет на груди, в глубине которого сияла и переливалась ярким, почти нереальным светом благодать. Словно не веря в случившееся, словно все еще сомневаясь, словно в любой момент ожидая какого-то подвоха. Но нет, амулет приятно холодил его кожу и не собирался никуда исчезать.  
Было около четырех утра, когда огромная черная машина влетела на полупустую парковку перед больницей и резко затормозила. Дин выскочил из нее и бросился к входу в здание. Весь путь до палаты, где лежал Кастиэль, Дин бежал так, как будто за ним по пятам гналась свора адских псов. Впервые он не остановился, прежде чем взяться за дверную ручку, вместо этого решительно распахнув ее, быстрым шагом вошел внутрь.  
Первое, что искал его взгляд, было такое же как и прежде, изможденное, осунувшееся лицо Кастиэля. Все было знакомо: размеренное шипение аппарата искусственного дыхания, тихое попискивание машин, мрачная тишина и полумрак... И в этом полумраке он разглядел маленькую фигурку, которую сразу и не заметил, слишком поглощенный беспокойством за своего ангела.  
Гейб стоял рядом с больничной койкой, сжимая в маленьких ладошках руку Кастиэля, с какой-то потусторонней сосредоточенностью вглядываясь в лицо умирающего. Застыв от неожиданности, охотник удивленно уставился на того, кого сейчас он ни за что не принял бы за ребенка. Столько власти и непоколебимого спокойствия было заключено в этом существе. Словно только сейчас заметив охотника, Гейб перевел на него спокойный взгляд и легким наклоном головы поприветствовал его.  
\- Гейб? - ошарашено выдавил из себя Дин.  
\- Гавриил, - поправил его мальчик.  
Молодой человек подошел поближе, метнул короткий взгляд на Кастиэля, затем на Гавриила и, наконец-то сложив два и два, в ярости ощерился:  
\- Пришел довести дело до конца?  
Гавриил, не мигая, продолжал сверлить его взглядом своих фарфоровых глаз, в которых не отражалось ни единой эмоции. Он молчал, и Дин почувствовал, как его охватывает страх. Нет, ужас. Не за себя, а за беззащитного человека на больничной койке, над которым сейчас стояла его смерть. Смерть, которую привел сюда он, Дин.  
\- Если ты до него и доберешься, то только через мой труп, - прошипел охотник, медленно приближаясь к архангелу. - Я не дам тебе его убить.  
Холодный взгляд фиалковых глаз по-прежнему был устремлен прямо на него, и у Дина упало сердце. Он понимал, что, если архангел решит оборвать жизнь Кастиэля прямо сейчас, охотник ничего не сможет сделать, чтобы помешать этому.  
\- Неужели того, что вы с ним сделали, все еще не достаточно? - тихо спросил он, чувствуя, как дрожит его голос.  
\- Дин, - с неожиданной мягкостью заговорил Гавриил. - Я пришел сюда не для того, чтобы убить Кастиэля. Разве оставил бы я тебе его благодать, если бы это было не так?  
\- Тогда что ты здесь делаешь? Что забыл здесь архангел, который сам сотворил с ним это? - он широким жестом обвел неподвижное тело на кровати.  
Гавриил вздохнул и сокрушенно, словно удивляясь человеческой тупости, покачал головой:  
\- Он умирал, Дин. Если бы я не поддерживал его жизнь все эти часы, которые тебе понадобились, чтобы добраться сюда, Кастиэль бы умер еще прошлой ночью.  
Охотник почувствовал, что ноги его не держат, и рухнул на ближайший стул, обхватив голову руками.  
\- Я знал... просто знал, что с тем сном что-то не так. Кас... Он никогда не улыбался мне так, как в этом сне.  
\- Не думай сейчас об этом, - очень серьезно посоветовал ему архангел. - Ты здесь, а значит, Кастиэль спасен. Тебе стоит только разбить кристалл, внутри которого заключена его благодать...  
\- И он снова станет ангелом? Крылья и все остальное? - с надеждой поднял голову Дин.  
\- Все, - подтвердил Гавриил, но замялся, - кроме крыльев. Я не смогу вернуть ему их... это за пределами моей власти.  
\- Бескрылый ангел... - прошептал охотник.  
\- Мне жаль... - начал Гавриил.  
\- Как насчет гарантии, что никто не откроет на него сезон охоты, как на Анну? - нетерпеливо перебил его Дин.  
Конечно, он думал об этой проблеме и раньше; осознавал, что как только он вернет Кастиэлю благодать, за падшим ангелом будут охотиться все силы Небес. Но сейчас, когда, судя по всему, на его стороне стоит архангел, охотник хотел быть уверенным в безопасности Кастиэля.  
\- Он будет под моей защитой, - заверил его Гавриил. - И у меня есть для него работа.  
\- Работа? - брови молодого человека взлетели вверх в немом вопросе.  
\- Это внутренние дела Небес, человечества они не касаются, - сурово нахмурился архангел, всем своим видом давая понять, чтобы охотник оставил эту тему в покое.  
В палате воцарилась тишина, Гавриил отпустил руку умирающего, а Дин подошел к изголовью и долго вглядывался в лежащего на кровати человека. Только сейчас его пронзило отчаянное понимание, что это, возможно, последний раз, когда он видит Кастиэля.  
Конечно же, ему очень хотелось надеяться, что это не так, что их с ангелом история еще не закончилась, что они еще встретятся, что, может быть... может быть, у него когда-нибудь хватит сил признаться ангелу Божьему в том абсолютно земном чувстве, которое Дин к нему испытывал. Хотелось надеяться, но он не позволил себе, не дал право на надежду.  
Хорошие вещи случаются только в сказках: в гребаной Золушке, Дюймовочке и да... в дерьмовой Белоснежке с ее траханными семью гномами. В жизни же счастливый конец - это миф, легенда, выдуманная теми, кому нужен предлог, чтобы вставать по утрам и продолжать жить своей серой, скучной, безрадостной жизнью.  
\- Как это случится? - хрипло спросил он, не замечая, что его рука уже давно легла Кастиэлю на голову, привычно гладя и перебирая его мягкие волосы. - Мы не можем сделать это в больнице, такое светопреставление не пройдет незамеченным, да и здесь наверняка полно других больных в критическом состоянии. Не хотелось бы подвергать риску чужие жизни.  
Гейб... Гавриил.. Черт, он продолжал воспринимать могущественного архангела по его внешнему виду, маленького мальчика с льняными вьющимися локонами и взглядом невероятно больших фиалковым глаз. Гавриил склонил голову, раздумывая над его словами, затем спросил:  
\- А как бы ты поступил, если бы меня здесь не было?  
\- Рискнул, - ни на секунду не задумавшись, ответил охотник. - Но ты сейчас здесь, а значит у нас больше вариантов. Сколько Кас продержится без всех этих машин. Сколько у нас будет времени, если перенести его куда-нибудь в безлюдное место?  
\- Минут десять, - чуть помедлив, ответил архангел. - Максимум пятнадцать. Я могу удержать душу и дольше, но его тело отключится быстрее без помощи вашей медицины. А душа в мертвом теле...  
\- Я понял, - кивнул Дин. - Что ж, тогда план более-менее ясен. Как только я отсоединю его от машин, ты переместишь нас куда-нибудь, где нам никто не помешает, а потом... потом я разобью кристалл.  
\- Хорошо. Я сделаю так, как ты хочешь.  
\- Только.., - Дин замялся, не зная, как начать. - Могу я остаться с ним наедине? Хотя бы на несколько минут? Я хочу попрощаться.  
Гавриила, казалось бы, совершенно не удивила его просьба. Без возражений и вопросов он отпустил руку умирающего и направился к выходу, но уже в дверях обернулся:  
\- У тебя есть пять минут.  
Дин судорожно кивнул, но архангел уже вышел, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Оставшись наедине с Кастиэлем, молодой человек некоторое время молчал, пристально вглядываясь в до боли знакомые черты его ангела. За последние месяцы он уже почти привык к этому безжизненному, бледному, изможденному лицу. Почти. Но не до конца. Охотник все еще помнил, каким Кастиэль появился перед ним в первый раз, отстраненным и исполненным достоинства перед возложенной на него миссией. Помнил их первую ссору, когда обычно невозмутимый ангел наконец дошел до той степени раздражения, что перешел от убеждений к прямой угрозе. Помнил широко распахнутые синие глаза и вопрос: "Что тебе снилось, Дин?". Помнил прикосновение прохладных пальцев ко лбу и сочувствие во взгляде, когда ангел положил ему руку на плечо в попытке поддержать, принять на себя часть его боли. Помнил...  
Память - странная штука. Она порой теряет важные моменты, но мелочи и детали оставляет во всей их сиюминутной четкости, яркости и реальности. Дин уже не помнил точно, какого оттенка были глаза Кастиэля, но во всех деталях помнил этот его дурацкий мятый галстук, скорее похожий на удавку. Он не запомнил во всех деталях, как осветилось единственной улыбкой лицо ангела, но его лукавая ухмылка буквально отпечаталась в его мозгу. И пляшущие чертята в глазах. Такое странное сочетание для того, кто был ангелом Божьим. Но Дин его запомнил. Наверное еще и потому, что в тот момент Кастиэль показался ему почти человеком. Столько разнообразных эмоций отражалось в его глазах: опасение, самодовольство, озорство и, самое главное, облегчение, что он хоть как-то смог помочь. Дин бы еще долго стоял рядом с умирающим ангелом, но его время подходило к концу.  
\- Кас... я не знаю, что говорят в таких случаях... мне как-то прежде никогда не приходилось прощаться вот так, когда человек еще жив. Обычно слишком поздно... - он тихо вздохнул. - Мне столько всего хочется тебе сказать. А еще лучше, снова иметь возможность с тобой спорить, ругаться, просто разговаривать... да даже молчать, но только чтобы у тебя все было хорошо, чтобы ты просто сидел рядом, молчал и сверлил меня своими глазищами. А вот так... когда ты ничего не можешь мне ответить... Это странно. Знаешь, я все эти месяцы, свесив язык на бок, метался по стране, пытаясь найти твою благодать, но так ни разу и не подумал, а что будет потом, когда я ее найду. Не понимал, как тяжело мне будет с тобой прощаться. Мне казалось, что это будет просто: ты найдешь себе новое тело и все пойдет по-прежнему... Но не думаю, что этот парень, Гейб, Гавриил, один хрен разберет его, так просто отпустит тебя на землю. Да и это будет просто несправедливо после всего, через что тебе пришлось пройти ради меня. К тому же, что делать на земле бескрылому ангелу... Мне ведь даже не приходило в голову, что крылья и благодать это не одно и то же. И мне жаль... мне так жаль твои крылья, Кас. И еще...  
Он уже был готов сказать те самые слова, которых он так боялся и которые ярким пламенем горели в его сердце, когда дверь снова распахнулась, и в палату вошел Гавриил. Взгляд Дина метнулся с Кастиэля на архангела, отчаянный и потерянный одновременно.  
Время вышло, а он так и не сказал самого главного.  
\- Нам пора, Дин, - тихо произнес Гавриил.  
\- Да... я понимаю, - две одинокие слезы прочертили влажные дорожки по щекам молодого человека и сорвались вниз. - Что я должен делать?  
\- Освободи его этих машин и возьми на руки, - приказал архангел. - Я позабочусь о том, чтобы никто не заметил нашего ухода.  
Дин быстро отсоединил капельницу и многочисленные датчики от тела Кастиэля, а затем с величайшей осторожностью избавил умирающего от трубки аппарата искусственного дыхания. Просунув руки под спину и колени ангела, он поднял его, про себя поражаясь тому, насколько легким, практически невесомым и хрупким был падший ангел, казалось, сожми чуть сильнее и сломаешь. Между тем Гавриил торопливо вскочил на кровать, прижал ладони к головам охотника и ангела, и палату залил яркий свет.  
Когда перед глазами Дина наконец перестали расплываться яркие разноцветные круги, он огляделся и обнаружил, что стоит посреди вересковой пустоши. Было слышно, как в отдалении, где-то внизу, разбиваются о скалы тяжелые волны. Рассвет уже раскрасил расстилающийся до горизонта океан нежно-оранжевыми сполохами первых лучей восходящего солнца. "Это уже не Канзас, Элли, далеко не Канзас", - пронеслось в голове молодого человека.  
\- Опусти его на землю, - раздался рядом детский голос Гавриила, и Дин повиновался.  
\- Где мы? - спросил охотник; он так и остался стоять на коленях над безжизненным телом Кастиэля.  
\- Здесь красиво, - тихо, не ответив на вопрос, произнес архангел. - Неужели ты не чувствуешь присутствие нашего Отца в каждой травинке, в каждом цветке, в каждом твоем вдохе, Дин Винчестер?  
Охотник смутился и неопределенно пожал плечами:  
\- Главное, чтобы мне потом не пришлось выбираться из всей этой красоты на своих двоих.  
\- В тебе совсем нет веры, - поджал губы Гавриил.  
\- Ей отрезали крылья и сбросили в пропасть, - горько прошептал Дин.  
На это архангел ничего не сказал, только протянул руку ладонью вверх:  
\- Отдай мне благодать Кастиэля. Ее нужно разбить как можно скорее, его время почти вышло.  
Дин запаниковал. Уже? Так скоро? Но он еще не готов! Не готов отпустить!  
\- Ну же, Дин! Если он умрет, мы ничем не сможем ему помочь! - продолжал настаивать Гавриил.  
\- Подожди! Заткнись хоть на секунду! - выкрикнул охотник, чувствуя, как путаются его мысли. - Можно я это сделаю сам? Мне ничего ведь не будет? Если я закрою глаза и не буду смотреть?  
Гавриил уставился на него расширившимися глазами, наверное, ему никогда еще прежде не предлагали заткнуться, и он был в шоке. В конце концов, он несколько раз моргнул и отмерз.  
\- Ничего. Только смертная оболочка Кастиэля будет разрушена. Но... - архангел колебался пару секунд, не больше, а затем решительно тряхнул головой. - Хорошо.  
Кивнув в знак благодарности, Дин стянул с шеи амулет и крепко сжал его в пальцах, чувствуя, как даже под малейшим нажимом прогибаются стенки кристалла, заключающего в себе благодать. Повинуясь порыву и наплевав на застывшего рядом с ним Гавриила, Дин поднял Кастиэля за плечи, положил его голову на сгиб руки и склонился к нему.  
Последние песчинки в песчаных часах человеческой жизни сорвались в короткий полет.  
Песчинка, и теплые губы коснулись холодных сухих губ.  
Песчинка, и Гавриил расширил глаза, уставившись на смертного, который бесстыдно, не скрываясь, целовал ангела Божьего.  
Песчинка, и Ад застыл в ожидании и нетерпении принять в свои глубины душу невинного ангела.  
Песчинка, и хрупкий кристалл брызнул во все стороны мгновенно испаряющимися осколками, выпуская на волю заключенную в нем божественную силу.  
Песчинка, и где-то в глубинах Преисподнии в яростном разочаровании взвыли тысячи демонов.  
Песчинка, и тело в руках Дина выгнулось, принимая в себя первые потоки силы.  
Песчинка, и губы шепчут самое важное: "Я люблю тебя, Кас".  
Песчинка, и вересковую пустошь затопил яркий свет Создания.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Прошло четыре месяца с того момента, как Кастиэль снова обрел благодать. Четыре месяца с того момента, когда Дин в первый и последний раз коснулся губами губ его ангела и навсегда попрощался с ним. Когда свет, изливающейся из кристалла благодати, стал нестерпимым, охотник зажмурил глаза и больше ничего не видел.  
Но он отчетливо помнил, как постепенно, с каждым новым ударом сердца, тело в его руках становилось легче, пока он не ощутил, что отчаянно сжимает пустоту. Обняв себя за плечи, всем своим существом уже переживая потерю и чувствуя, как его омывают волны божественной силы, Дин прошептал те последние, самые главные слова, без которых он просто не мог позволить Кастиэлю уйти. Надеясь, что ангел услышал его, и одновременно страшась этого.  
А когда свет сошел на нет и молодой человек открыл глаза, он обнаружил, что стоит на коленях рядом с Импалой, на стоянке перед больницей. Вересковая пустошь, то, что там произошло, осталось, как и многое другое, лишь еще одним воспоминанием, за которое ему теперь суждено цепляться до конца жизни. В панике снова и снова воскрешать в памяти каждую секунду, проведенную там, и облегченно вздыхать, убеждаясь, что он все еще помнит, что не забыл ничего.

Прошло четыре месяца с того момента, когда он вернулся в лагерь охотников, который находился на территории заброшенного завода в Орегоне, чтобы остаться. Вернулся, чтобы наконец-то принять на свои плечи тяжелую ношу лидера, чтобы изменить баланс сил в войне, чтобы положить конец наступлению хаоса и энтропии на его мир. Он до сих пор помнил ошеломленные лица Сэма и Бобби, когда он вошел в комнату, которая служила командным центром. И никто, кроме него самого, не знал, чего стоило Дину тогда беззаботно ухмыльнуться и заломить бровь: "Ну, и какие безобразия вы тут без меня планируете?" А потом Сэм налетел на него, смял в своих медвежьих объятиях, и Дин смог спрятать лицо, уткнувшись в плечо брата. И вовремя, потому что при виде этой ничем не прикрытой радости в глазах Бобби и одуряюще счастливой улыбки Сэма, ощущая сильные руки, стискивающие его ребра, его сердце пропустило удар, сжалось и отозвалось ноющей болью, прежде чем снова забиться. Вовремя, потому что еще немного, и он бы скользнул с той грани опустошенного онемения, на которой ему удавалось балансировать все последние часы, прямо в глухую беспросветную тоску.

Прошло четыре месяца с тех пор, как в комнатушке, которую он занимал на базе охотников, появился еще один обитатель. Четыре месяца с тех пор, как во время очередной пробежки по коридорам базы с целью устроить варварский набег на общую кухню, он услышал тихий детский плач и резко остановился, заглянул в приоткрытую дверь и увидел светлую головку и вздрагивающие от тяжелых рыданий худенькие плечи, которые выглядывали из-под одеяла на одной из кроватей. Четыре месяца с тех пор, как он осторожно, неслышными шагами, подошел к ребенку, присел на краешек кровати и положил руку ему на плечо, пытаясь хоть как-то успокоить малыша. Четыре месяца с тех пор, как на него взглянули знакомые фиалковые, а сейчас невыразимо грустные и заплаканные глаза, и детские руки обвились вокруг его шеи, лихорадочно шепча: "Дин! Дин, это ты! Ты пришел! А я не верил... Он обещал, что ты придешь, но тебя все не было и не было..." И ребенок снова расплакался, но это были уже совсем другие, счастливые слезы.  
Никто не знал, откуда взялся этот мальчик. Однажды он просто, словно из ниоткуда, и остался на базе охотников. Ребенок был замкнут, ни с кем не шел на контакт и большую часть времени молчал. Но его глаза постоянно с любопытством и каким-то щемящим ожиданием вглядывались в каждого нового, незнакомого ему человека, как будто он кого-то ждал, искал и не находил.  
Мальчик так и не сказал, как его зовут, а придумать новое имя так и не успели, потому что появился Дин и сразу же забрал его из детского сада для таких же найденышей, которые прибились к группе охотников за последнее время. Молодой человек пытался расспрашивать ребенка, чтобы узнать, как же его зовут, откуда он, что случилось с его родителями. Но выяснить что-то определенное так и не удалось, кроме того, что ребенок долго болел, все свое короткое детство провел в больнице и мало что помнит о жизни до того, как в него вселился Гавриил.  
Конечно же, Гейб не было его настоящим именем, и в итоге, не долго думая, Дин назвал его Джимми. Сэм сразу же понял, в чью честь новоиспеченный папочка окрестил усыновленного мальчишку, но никак это не прокомментировал. Только кивнул и удостоил брата долгим взглядом, в котором читалось беспокойство и немой вопрос: "Дин, как ты, чувак?" Дин же... он просто пожал плечами и ухмыльнулся той раздражающе беспечной ухмылкой, которая совершенно не вязалась со всей грустью и тоской, казалось, навечно поселившихся в его глазах.

Прошло четыре месяца с тех пор, как гарнизон ангелов, который помогал охотникам в их противостоянии с демонами, просто исчез. Крылатые посланцы Небес без предупреждения бесследно пропали, словно их никогда и не было.  
Дин, конечно, догадывался, что это просто не может быть не связано каким-то образом с архангелом Гавриилом, но особенно не забивал себе голову, гадая, в какие теплые края разом подались все пернатые раздражители его личного спокойствия. Он даже был рад этому событию. Одним болезненным напоминанием о том, что случилось с Кастиэлем, будет меньше.  
Дин сомневался, что сейчас или в обозримом будущем у него хватило бы терпения, чтобы встретиться нос к носу с любым другим ангелом, который не был его Касом, и не попытаться стереть его с лица земли. Его все еще переполняла удушающая ярость при одной мысли об этих крылатых посланниках Небес. И не только из-за Кастиэля.  
Ему надоело чувствовать себя марионеткой в чужих руках, в недобрых руках, в руках, которые, как могли, приближали конец света. Его охватывало бешенство каждый раз, когда Дин вспоминал, что всего того ужаса, который его сейчас окружает, могло и не быть, если бы ангелы с упорством, достойным демонов, не подталкивали события к устраивающей их развязке: к освобождению Люцифера.

Прошло три месяца с тех пор, как охотникам под предводительством Дина удалось одержать первую серьезную победу над силами Тьмы. Три месяца с тех пор, как они на один шаг приблизились к пониманию того, что же нужно будет сделать, чтобы загнать Люцифера обратно в тюрьму, из которой тот вырвался. Три месяца с тех пор, как, вернувшись в свою комнату и подойдя к спящему Джимми, Дин заметил маленький клочок бумаги, кончик которой выглядывал из крепко сжатого детского кулачка. Три месяца с тех пор, как, прочитав короткое послание, в котором было всего несколько слов, "Рашвилль, Небраска" и "меч Люцифера", его глаза расширились при виде знакомого почерка, который он видел всего лишь раз до этого, и который намертво врезался в его память. Почерк принадлежал Кастиэлю, и для Дина этот клочок бумаги был не простой подсказкой для планирования следующей операции. Это была весточка. Это было письмо, в котором, словно невидимыми чернилами, было написано: "Я в порядке, а тебе, Дин, уже давно пора заняться делом".

Прошло два месяца с тех пор, как такие короткие послания стали появляться регулярно, но для охотника они так и не стали чем-то привычным. Два месяца с тех пор, как, следуя подсказкам Кастиэля, охотники медленно, но верно стали склонять чашу весов на свою сторону. Каждая новая победа наполняла сердце Дина гордостью и щемящим чувством одиночества. Того самого одиночества, которое ощущаешь в толпе, находясь среди близких, но таких далеких людей.  
Где бы Дин ни появлялся, его приветствовали с открытой радостью, похлопывали по спине, поздравляли с очередной победой, интересовались, какие новые планы разрабатываются в стратегическом центре. Его окружали многочисленные охотники, лица, имена и истории которых молодой человек теперь знал наизусть, и все равно он чувствовал себя одиноким.  
Временами ему хотелось сбежать от этого всеобщего невысказанного обожания, от того, с какой надеждой смотрели на него все эти люди; сколько доверия и веры в него светилось в их глазах. И это пугало его. Он жил словно в бесконечном ожидании того момента, когда череда побед закончится, когда в глазах тех, кто верит в него сейчас, зажжется огонек разочарования, когда удача покинет его... Наверное, он ждал, когда же наконец упадет этот чертов второй ботинок. Но с его приходом в лагерь охотников, удача стала неизменной спутницей тех, кто сражался против демонов, кто изо всех сил пытался спасти этот проклятый и благословенный, пылающий в огне войны мир.  
Конечно же, Дин не был один. Рядом с ним всегда был Сэмми и Бобби, и маленький Джимми. Они поддерживали его в самые тяжелые моменты первых дней в лагере охотников.  
Его брат не раз и не два буквально тащил Дина на руках домой на базу в те вечера, когда он позволял себе вспомнить и надирался до бессознательного состояния в ближайшем баре. Бобби же стал для молодого лидера эдаким нерушимым монолитом спокойствия и уверенности, когда Дину казалось, что он вот вот был готов сорваться в припадке самоуничижения и неуверенности:  
\- А если это все неправда, если это очередная ложь, которую скормили всем нам ангелы?  
\- Тогда ты сделаешь ее правдой.  
\- А если я не справлюсь, Бобби? Я не могу нести ответственность за столько жизней!  
\- Пока что у тебя хорошо получается. Просто продолжай в том же духе, парень.  
\- Я не смогу... Я обязательно все похерю к чертям собачьим...  
\- Сэмми, уведи этого пьяного идиота с глаз моих долой, пока я его сам не прибил!  
Джимми же... Он просто был, и уже от этого тихого доверчивого присутствия Дину становилось легче и спокойнее.

Прошел месяц с тех пор, как для охотников больше не было особой необходимости держаться вместе в защищенном от всего и вся лагере. Потерпев одно за другим несколько крупных поражений, демоны на время прекратили активные действия. Установилось хрупкое равновесие, которое поддерживалось чем-то похожим на перемирие. По крайней мере, со стороны демонов.  
Охотники не собирались прекращать войну и были готовы сражаться до победного конца, но все чаще и чаще оказывались в ситуации, когда им просто по большому счету нечего было делать.  
Дина здорово настораживало такое странное поведение Люцифера и его армий. Да, силам света удалось остановить надвигающуюся тьму, достичь нового баланса в долгом, кровавом и, казалось бы, бесконечном, противостоянии, но надолго ли? Молодой человек прекрасно понимал, что демоны что-то затевают, но что... это оставалось загадкой.  
Одновременно с наступившим затишьем перестали приходить и короткие послания от Кастиэля, и Дин на стены был готов лезть от беспокойства за ангела, невозможности куда-то выместить бурлящую в нем ненависть к демонам и желания сделать хоть что-то, чтобы сдвинуть возникшую ситуацию с мертвой точки.

Прошла неделя с тех пор, как Дин получил ультиматум от Люцифера. Неделя с тех пор, как демоны предложили встретиться для решающей битвы. Неделя с тех пор, как лагерь охотников загудел, словно рассерженный улей. Для Дина последняя неделя слилась в один бесконечный день, когда на сон, еду и отдых просто не оставалось времени.  
Иногда ему удавалось пару часов подремать, перехватить сандвич и немного кофе, принять душ, но скоро его снова захватывал водоворот подготовки к последнему сражению. На беспокойство и какие-то сомнения у него не было ни времени, ни сил.  
Целую неделю он, Сэм и Бобби жили в атмосфере общего напряженного ожидания, планировали, пытались просчитать, какие пакости готовит им противник, и приготовить несколько неприятных сюрпризов от себя в ответ.  
У Дина не оставалось времени для маленького Джимми, и ему, хоть и с тяжелым сердцем, но пришлось отправить его вместе с остальными детьми в безопасное место. Расставание было тяжелым, охотник прекрасно понимал, что может не выжить в предстоящем сражении, да что там может, он был практически уверен, что не вернется из этого боя. И его сердце разрывалось, когда он прощался с Джимми, надеясь только на то, что мальчик выдержит и не сломается, когда ему принесут страшную весть о том, что его приемный отец погиб.

Сейчас же Дин стоял, окруженный со всех сторон своей немногочисленной армией на вересковой пустоши, которая была ему так знакома и которую, по какому-то странному стечению обстоятельств, демоны выбрали для решающей схватки. Он напряженно вглядывался в темную тучу, приближающуюся с каждой секундой все ближе и ближе. Еще минут десять и в клубах черного тумана, который извивался и выпускал из себя во все стороны массивные щупальца, словно прощупывающие каждый сантиметр земли, можно будет различить фигуры демонов, уверенно и целенаправленно вышагивающих в своих человеческих оболочках навстречу армии охотников. Впервые после того, как бесследно исчез гарнизон ангелов, помогающих охотникам, Дин пожалел, что крылатых ублюдков не было сейчас с ними. У него в запасе было много хитростей и трюков, которые обещали демонам немало неприятных сюрпризов, но все же ему было бы спокойнее от присутствия здесь хотя бы парочки ангелов с их неизменным кредо: "Сначала покараем, а вопросы задавать будем позже".  
Крепче сжав в руке меч Люцифера, Дин поднял его над головой, объявляя всеобщую готовность. Над пустошью повисла звенящая тишина, которая длилась несколько томительно долгих минут. Дин не знал, о чем сейчас думают все люди, которые слепо последовали за ним сюда. Но был уверен, что кто-то молится, кто-то в последний раз смотрит на потертые фотографии дорогих людей, которых уже не было на этой земле, кто-то нервничает, кто-то потными от волнения и страха руками проверяет оружие, кто-то готовится умереть, кто-то верит, что непременно увидит наступление завтрашнего дня.  
Молодой человек посмотрел направо, где рядом с ним, плечо к плечу, стоял Сэм, с мрачной решительностью в глазах и обещанием дорого продать свою жизнь в пугающей ухмылке, играющей на его губах. Слева от него коротко хмыкнул Бобби, вытащил из-за пояса Нож и в который раз поправил кепку, единственный намек на то, что старый охотник нервничает. Сам же Дин мысленно попросил Кастиэля приглядеть за этими двумя дорогими ему людьми. Он не умел молиться, но почему-то ему казалось правильным, что он пойдет в последнюю битву с именем любимого на губах.  
\- Я верю, Кастиэль, - прошептал Дин, заканчивая свою неуклюжую молитву, и резко опустил меч, подавая сигнал к атаке.  
В следующую секунду две живые волны ринулись навстречу друг другу, втаптывая в землю нежные цветы вереска.

* * *

Его окружала смерть; везде, куда ни кинь взгляд, вокруг него умирали люди. Люди, ставшие ему за последние месяцы такими знакомыми, близкими и дорогими; люди, которых он не знал, но чьи души отлетали в тот момент, когда их тела покидали демоны. В ушах звенело от криков, лязга оружия и редких выстрелов; меч Люцифера, который Дин продолжал сжимать, так и норовил выскользнуть из ставших скользкими от крови пальцев. Он уже очень долго рубил, резал и колол направо и налево, и ему стало казаться, что они сражаются с тенями. Но Демонов будто бы и не становилось меньше, неважно, сколько охотников уже пало на поле битвы и сколько еще падет. Бой казался бесконечным, словно Дин в какой-то момент выпал из окружающей его реальности и застыл в вязкой лимбе, в которой существовали лишь крики, кровь и тошнотворный запах паленого мяса.  
Дин получил уже несколько ран, но в пылу сражения практически не замечал боли. Ни одному демону еще не удалось подобраться к нему так близко, чтобы нанести серьезное ранение: стоило ему оступиться, сделать неловкое движение, даже упасть, как рядом неизменно оказывался либо Сэм, либо Бобби, либо кто-то из других охотников.  
Сражение, кипящее на вересковой пустоши, больше напоминало свалку: обе стороны дрались остервенело, стенка на стенку, без плана, без стратегии, без командования. Ведь оба лидера были здесь же, в самой гуще битвы, залитые кровью сами и заливающие ею все вокруг. Люцифера охраняли не хуже, чем Дина, но у павшего ангела было одно преимущество: его нельзя было убить ни обычным оружием, ни оружием, убивающим демонов. Одному из охотников в какой-то момент удалось подобраться к предводителю армии Тьмы и нанести удар ножом в сердце. Но эта смертельная для обычного человека рана, в мгновение ока затянулась, а в следующее мгновение голова охотника слетела с плеч от удара тяжелого меча Люцифера.  
Против падшего ангела существовало только одно оружие, и оно было в руках Дина. Но молодой человек все еще не мог пробиться к своему главному противнику; каждый раз, когда ему казалось, что он продвинулся немного вперед, перед ним словно вырастала живая стена из демонов, своими телами защищающих Владыку Тьмы. И чем дольше длилось противостояние, тем сильнее Дина охватывало ощущение беспомощности и отчаяния.  
Охотники гибли один за другим. Они и так проигрывали в количестве, но до сих пор им удавалось удерживать линию обороны, поддерживая и прикрывая друг другу спины. Но вскоре стало предельно ясно, что демоны медленно, но верно одерживают верх. Сначала исчезло постоянное присутствие рядом Сэма, который остался где-то далеко позади, из последних сил отбиваясь от наседающих на него врагов. А затем упал Бобби, погребенный под навалившимися на него всем скопом демонами. Дин понял, что он остался совсем один против радостно ощерившихся в предвкушении близкой победы противников. Он был слишком далеко от основных сил охотников и теперь вряд ли кто мог прийти ему на помощь.  
Дин знал, что долго не продержится. Уж слишком неравны были силы. И он слишком устал.  
В какой-то момент, получив сильный удар по голове, он пошатнулся, упал на колени и выронил меч. Подняв голову, он увидел, как демон перед ним занес топор для последнего смертельного удара и резко опустил его. Молодой человек зажмурился, мысленно прощаясь с этим миром и с дорогими ему людьми и прося у них прощения за то, что не смог, не справился, не... Но рокового удара все не было и не было. Удивившись тому, что все еще жив, Дин открыл глаза и успел увидеть, как в ярком неземном свете горит душа демона. А затем мертвое тело упало на землю и над охотником склонился до боли в сердце знакомый темноволосый человек, синие глаза которого с беспокойством внимательно вглядывались в него:  
\- Дин, ты в порядке? - он протянул руку, и охотник вцепился в нее, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги, все еще ошеломленный, не в силах остановить радостную улыбку, в которой будто сами собой расплывались его губы.  
\- Кас..? - все еще неуверенно прошептал он, потому что голос неожиданно отказался повиноваться ему.  
Ответом ему была довольная ухмылка и... Дин не мог поверить: Кастиэль ему подмигнул?! В следующее мгновение ангел оттолкнул его с пути разъяренного демона и прикончил того. Быстро, просто, без своих ангельских штучек, обычным длинным ножом по горлу.  
\- Кас, ты как здесь оказался? - спросил охотник, встав к нему спина к спине и пытаясь перекричать шум сражения.  
Несколько минут оба были заняты только тем, что отбивали новые и новые атаки демонов, упорно бросающихся на человека и ангела, которых каким-то образом занесло в самое сердце их позиций.  
\- Решил, что тебе не помешает помощь, - во время одной из кратковременных передышек между атаками, Дин почувствовал, как ангел пожал плечами и тут же с радостным облегчением в голосе выкрикнул, - Смотри, Дин!  
Дин окинул поле битвы взглядом. И то, что он увидел, заставило его сердце замереть в ожидании чуда, а потом радостно забиться. Тот тут то там, словно из ниоткуда, на вересковой пустоши появлялись новые участники сражения.  
\- Это то, о чем я думаю? - спросил он, с удивлением отмечая, что демоны неожиданно отступили.  
Сейчас они оказались в стороне от кипящей битвы и совсем одни.  
\- Небеса не могли остаться равнодушными, когда решается судьба мира, - Кастиэль встал рядом с ним, слегка улыбаясь краешками губ и напряженно вглядываясь вдаль.  
Едва появившись, ангелы, не медля ни секунды, спешили на выручку к уже выдыхающимся охотникам, и демоны горели от прикосновений небесных воинов и под ударами их мечей. С каждой минутой ангелов становилось все больше и больше; там, где вот только что было несколько десятков, уже стояла добрая сотня. Они уничтожали войска противника с такой ошеломляющей легкостью и быстротой, что Дин заволновался, как бы ему вообще не остаться без работы. Однако это продолжалось ровно до той минуты, пока сам Люцифер не обратил внимание на происходящее на поле битвы. Дин не знал, что именно сделал падший ангел, но неожиданно демоны воспряли духом, прикосновения ангелов к их головам больше не выжигали их сущности, и битва закипела с новой силой и яростью.  
\- Кас, я должен прорваться к этому ублюдку, - указал на Люцифера Дин и со всех ног бросился туда, где умирали на равных люди, ангелы и демоны, ни секунды не сомневаясь, что его ангел последует за ним.  
Они сходу врезались в самую гущу сражения, и снова все завертелось вокруг Дина с умопомрачительной скоростью. Только вместо ярости и накатывающего ощущения беспомощности, его словно омывали волны спокойствия, которые исходили от Кастиэля, прикрывающего его спину на этот раз вместо Сэма и Бобби. И Дин упрямо отбрасывал прочь любую мысль о них; он не хотел думать о том, что его брат лежит сейчас где-то здесь, мертвый, и его тело втаптывают в землю десятки ног сражающихся; он не хотел думать о том, что человек, ставший им практически приемным отцом, не увидит наступления нового дня.  
Спустя какое-то время, после нескольких неудачных попыток пробиться к Люциферу, которого сейчас, когда в сражение вступили ангелы, охраняли с удвоенной силой, Кастиэль неожиданно схватил Дина за рукав и целеустремленно потащил за собой. Молодой человек не заметил, чтобы ангел связывался со своими братьями, но вокруг них немедленно образовалось что-то вроде защитного периметра, который образовали несколько других ангелов, прорубая им дорогу в гуще сражения и пресекая любые попытки демонов достать ангела и человека под их защитой.  
Наконец Кастиэль остановился рядом с высоким длинноволосым и белобрысым здоровяком, одетым в косуху с надписью во всю спину "Hells Angels". Верзила с энтузиазмом и какой-то буквально переполняющей его радостной энергией размахивал огромным двуручным мечом, по лезвию которого то и дело пробегали извилистые огненные змейки, и от этих широких взмахов шарахались равно как демоны, которым предназначались удары, так и ангелы, случайно оказавшиеся в пределах досягаемости.  
\- Гавриил! - прокричал Кастиэль, встав на безопасном расстоянии от сверкающей в воздухе полосы стали, - Нам нужна твоя помощь!  
Дин, только сейчас сообразив, кто перед ним, во все глаза уставился на архангела, который, судя по всему, подобрал себе новую, подходящую к случаю оболочку. Тот одним ударом рассек очередного демона пополам и обернулся, тяжело дыша и вытирая рукавом пот с перехваченного узкой кожаной ленточкой лба.  
\- А, Кастиэль, я вижу, ты нашел своего подопечного в добром здравии! - прогудел архангел, смерив Дина с ног до головы долгим взглядом необычайно ясных зеленых глаз. - Вот мы и снова встретились, Дин Винчестер.  
Охотник коротко кивнул, не зная, как обычно приветствуют всемогущего архангела и боясь попасть впросак.  
\- Чем я могу вам помочь? - спросил Гавриил, опираясь на меч и, слегка нахмурившись, оглядывая поле боя.  
\- Нам нужно подобраться поближе к Люциферу, - начал объяснять Кастиэль, мотнув головой в сторону падшего ангела, который к тому времени вышел из боя и стоял далеко в стороне, под надежной защитой своих последователей. - Если ему удастся скрыться, кто знает, сколько нам понадобится времени, чтобы снова найти его. Это наш шанс закончить все это безумие прямо здесь и сейчас...  
\- Кастиэль, - перебил его архангел, - ты ведь понимаешь, что Люцифера невозможно убить его же оружием. Это просто будет очередная отсрочка, да, на несколько тысяч лет, но все же не окончательная победа. А потом, зализав раны, он снова попытается начать все сначала. Ты готов взять на себя такую ответственность?  
\- Я думаю, что это решение должен принять Дин, - покачал головой Кастиэль. - Эта война идет за мир, который населяют люди, и именно им принадлежит право выбора.  
\- Хм... - Гавриил нахмурился еще больше и повернулся к замершему охотнику. - Дин Винчестер, ты согласен принять на себя ответственность за это решение?  
\- Да, - коротко кивнул охотник, с напряженным вниманием слушавший разговор ангела с архангелом.  
\- Твой выбор?  
\- Здесь и сейчас, - внезапно севшим голосом ответил Дин.  
\- Ты понимаешь, что угроза этому миру не исчезнет, что рано или поздно Люцифер вернется, чтобы закончить начатое? - уточнил Гавриил, не спуская с молодого человека внимательного взгляда.  
\- Понимаю, - снова кивнул охотник, - но тогда ему ведь тоже придется начинать с самого начала. - И кто знает, как все сложится в будущем, может, мы к тому времени сами вымрем, без посторонней помощи. Но сейчас эта война зашла слишком далеко. Пора ее прекратить.  
\- Что ж, - отозвался Гавриил, удовлетворенно кивая каким-то своим мыслям, - я рад. Ты прав, Дин, пора Люциферу отправиться обратно туда, откуда он вырвался.  
С этими словами на лоб Дина легла огромная лапища Гавриила, на секунду охотника окутал яркий свет, а затем он обнаружил себя стоящим всего в нескольких десятках метров от падшего ангела. Между Дином и Люцифером была лишь небольшая группа демонов, которые удивленно обернулись, почувствовав рядом присутствие человека, и, увидев и узнав его, обнажили свое оружие. Кастиэля нигде не было видно, что было довольно-таки странно, но у Дина не было времени долго над этим раздумывать, его атаковали несколько демонов сразу, и ему пришлось снова, в который раз за этот бесконечный день, отчаянно защищать свою жизнь.  
Сам Люцифер в бой с Дином не вступил, только с каким-то ленивым интересом наблюдал за тем, как несколько демонов гоняют по небольшому пятачку земли одинокого человека. Падший ангел даже не заметил, как за его спиной внезапно возник Кастиэль и неслышными шагами стал приближаться к нему. Но появление Кастиэля краем глаза заметил Дин, и в тот момент, когда его ангел оказался на расстоянии пары метров от Люцифера, тускло отсвечивая гладкими серебристыми гранями, в воздух взмыл меч охотника. Дальнейшее заняло от силы несколько секунд: глумливая ухмылка медленно сползла с губ Люцифера, демоны, окружающие молодого человека, застыли безмолвными статуями, следя за полетом меча, который упал рукояткой точно в подставленную ладонь Кастиэля. Удар, хруст ломающихся шейных позвонков, бешеный, исполненный ненависти взгляд падшего ангела, и все вокруг залил яркий, невыносимый свет.  
А потом над полем боя повисла мертвая звенящая тишина, и Дин наконец-то рискнул открыть глаза, которые зажмурил сразу же после того, как Кастиэль нанес удар.  
Неожиданно все демоны разом взвыли, из их человеческих оболочек практически одновременно вырвались клубы беспросветно черного дыма, и он одним широким столбом взметнулся в небо. Там этот ужасающий столб распался на множество мелких, и сущности демонов разлетелись во все стороны света в попытке избежать возмездия как ангелов, так и людей.  
Многочисленные гарнизоны ангелов, принявших участие в сражении, стали исчезать, и Дин предположил, что они отправились в погоню за спасающимся бегством противником. Захваченные демонами в качестве оболочек люди разом осели на землю, словно марионетки, у которых обрезали веревочки, а охотники все еще недоуменно озирались, не понимая, что в конце концов произошло, почему все так неожиданно закончилось, и что теперь. Они выиграли? Это окончательная победа? Война закончена? Или это был просто еще один кровавый раунд противостояния.  
Дин почувствовал, как ему на плечо легла рука, и обернулся, увидев протягивающего ему меч Кастиэля.  
Крепко сжав рукоять в дрожащих от переполнявших его чувств пальцах, Дин взметнул меч в воздух. И каким-то образом, его осипший усталый голос разнесся по всей вересковой пустоши, нежные цветы которой были раздавлены и смяты, утоплены в крови и подмяты под весом множества мертвых тел тех, кто так и не дожил, чтобы увидеть этот момент, услышать заветное:  
\- Мы победили!  
А Дин, отбросив в сторону теперь уже бесполезное оружие, повернулся к Кастиэлю, крепко обнял и спрятал свое залитое слезами лицо у него на плече.  
\- Мы победили, Кас... Мы победили... О, Боже, Сэмми, Бобби... Кас...

 


	5. Chapter 5

Сражение закончилось, Люцифер вернулся в свою темницу, демоны отступили, охотники победили. Но этот, кажущийся бесконечным день еще не закончился. Среди одержимых демонами людей выжило меньше сотни, и все они нуждались в срочной медицинской помощи. Их отправили вместе с тяжело раненными охотниками в первую очередь, прочие же остались, чтобы собрать тела павших в этот день и позаботиться о них.  
Место, выбранное для сражения, находилось вдалеке от цивилизации, и было пустынным на многие мили вокруг; охотники могли, не скрываясь и не опасаясь, что это привлечет внимание властей, провести огненное погребение.  
Руки, которые целый день держали оружие, теперь взялись за лопаты, и через пару часов, аккуратно сняв дерн, чтобы позже скрыть захоронение, охотники выкопали яму - братскую могилу, достаточно глубокую для всех, погибших в битве. Они обычно не нуждались в священниках, чтобы прочитать отходную над своими мертвыми, но среди них был самый настоящий ангел, который и прочел короткую молитву, прося у своего Отца за души умерших людей.  
А потом ввысь взметнулось жаркое пламя, и над пустошью повисла звенящая тишина, нарушаемая лишь звуком прибоя, криками чаек и ветром, треплющим одежду тех, кто стоял вокруг костра.  
День клонился к вечеру, когда охотники покинули вересковую пустошь. Уже в сумерках длинный караван машин достиг первого перекрестка и разделился. Мало у кого было желание возвращаться на базу, и охотники разъезжались в разные стороны: кто домой, кто в безопасные убежища, чтобы забрать оттуда семьи; кто просто вернулся на дорогу, которая для многих сама по себе уже стала домом. Но только ближе к ночи черная Импала осталась совсем одна на магистрали, ведущей в Южную Дакоту.  
Прежде чем покинуть пустошь, Дин некоторое время думал, не заехать ли сначала за Джимми, но решил, что это может подождать. Им всем нужно было время, чтобы залечить раны и немного прийти в себя. Пара лишних дней в компании сверстников в убежище совсем не повредит малышу. Но он все же позвонил и пару минут просто поболтал с мальчиком, чтобы убедить того в том, что все в порядке. И да, с дядей Сэмом и Бобби тоже все хорошо, и Джимми скоро их снова увидит. Ему нужно было только быть хорошим мальчиком и подождать недельку. А потом они все снова будут вместе.  
Как оказалось, в ходе боя Сэм умудрился получить по голове так капитально, что потерял сознание, и его приняли за мертвого. Узнав в павшем Сэма Винчестера, охотники вынесли его с поля боя и оставили лежать в стороне от сражения. Но он очень вовремя очнулся, перепугав едва ли не до сердечного приступа стоявших поблизости людей, и успел увидеть своими глазами, как его брат поднял в воздух меч Люцифера и устало прохрипел: "Мы победили".  
Бобби же сознания не терял. Разыскивающие раненых, но еще живых людей, охотники вытащили его, изрядно помятого, но живого, из-под горы тел, под которыми, обессилевший и не способный самостоятельно выбраться, старый охотник и был погребен.  
Счастливый до одури оттого, что с Бобби все в порядке, а Сэм жив, хотя и отделался легкой контузией, Дин не сразу заметил, что Кастиэль тихо стоит в стороне от машины, с грустью наблюдая за садящимися по машинам людьми. Сэмми уже скрючился на переднем пассажирском сидении, баюкая гудящую голову; Бобби замер позади него, время от времени морщась и ощупывая ребра; ждали только Дина, который подошел к ангелу и осторожно тронул его за плечо:  
\- Кас, ты сейчас куда?  
\- Не знаю, - покачал головой Кастиэль. - У меня больше нет крыльев, но мои братья сейчас слишком заняты охотой на оставшихся демонов, чтобы помочь...  
\- Ох... черт, Кас, прости, - только и смог вымолвить Дин, которому было страшно стыдно, что он умудрился забыть об этом.  
\- Ничего, Дин, - покачав головой, грустно улыбнулся ему ангел. - Я просто подожду их здесь.  
\- Не думаешь же ты, что я оставлю тебя одного? - нахмурился молодой человек и, схватив Кастиэля за рукав его неизменного плаща, потащил к машине. - Ты едешь с нами! А твои братья хоть до посинения могут гоняться за демонами.  
Кастиэль безропотно позволил усадить себя на заднее сидение и затих, лишь его глаза неотрывно следовали за Дином, пока тот обменивался последними словами с остальными охотниками. Когда же молодой человек наконец сел за руль, взгляд ангела просто прикипел к зеркалу заднего вида.  
Дин же... Он был просто до чертиков рад, что его ангел снова с ним, рядом, и даже думать не хотел о том моменте, когда Кастиэлю снова придется уйти. У него было такое ощущение, что какая-то часть его самого, которой не хватало все эти долгие месяцы войны, вновь вернулась к нему. То, что так долго ныло и болело в его душе, наконец успокоилось. Невидимая рана затянулась и перестала кровоточить.  
И сейчас Дин вел машину, изредка бросая взгляды на спящего рядом брата и слушая тихое похрапывание Бобби с заднего сидения. Но еще чаще его взгляд обращался к зеркалу заднего вида, чтобы в который раз встретиться со спокойным ответным взглядом Кастиэля и облегченно вздохнуть: его ангел был все еще здесь, с ним, живой и невредимый.  
В какой-то момент Дин понял, что усталость стала брать над ним верх, хотя он все еще держался на остатках адреналина в крови. Он остановился в первом же подвернувшемся мотеле и разбудил Сэмма и Бобби. После недолгого совещания было решено снять два номера.  
Дин к тому времени уже слишком устал, поэтому ангелу пришлось помочь едва стоявшему на ногах и чуть ли не всем весом наваливающемуся на него Сэму добраться до кровати, на которую тот и рухнул, снова мгновенно заснув. Бобби самостоятельно выбрался из Импалы и занял оставшуюся кровать, пробурчав что-то насчет "всяких нерешительных идиотов". Вторая комната осталась в полном распоряжении Дина и Кастиэля.  
Некоторое время они молчали: Дину не терпелось нормально поговорить с ангелом, но он не знал, с чего начать, а Кастиэль умел просто уютно молчать, не создавая этим напряжения. Молодой человек несколько минут мерил комнату неторопливыми шагами, затем сел на кровать и уставился на стоящего спиной к окну ангелу, чей взгляд по-прежнему был словно прикован к нему.  
\- Кас, как ты? - нервно взъерошив свои волосы, нарушил молчание Дин.  
Он чертыхнулся про себя: прошло столько времени с того дня, когда он видел Кастиэля в последний раз, столько всего случилось за последние месяцы, а он так и не смог найти менее банальной фразы, чтобы начать разговор.  
\- Я в порядке, Дин, - ровно ответил ангел, затем передернул плечами и отвел взгляд. - А может и нет... не знаю.  
Молодой человек внутренне насторожился, услышав в голосе Кастиэля замешательство.  
\- В чем дело, Кас? Что не так? Это из-за крыльев..?  
Ангел поднял руку, останавливая поток вопросов, и отрицательно покачал головой:  
\- Нет, - потом замялся, - Точнее, не только из-за них.  
Они снова замолчали, наконец Дин неуверенно сказал:  
\- Знаешь, а ты изменился.  
Молодой человек перехватил быстрый взгляд, который Кастиэль метнул в его сторону, и удержал, пристально всматриваясь в синие, а в полумраке комнаты кажущиеся почти черными глаза, словно пытаясь заглянуть в самую суть ангела, стоящего перед ним.  
\- Там, на поле боя, ты показался мне более человечным, чем когда-либо раньше. И твое лицо... ты теперь словно делаешь усилие, чтобы казаться таким же спокойным и холодным, как раньше.  
Кастиэль на пару секунд задержал дыхание, затем резко выдохнул, его плечи поникли, он подошел ко второй кровати и устало опустился на нее, склонив голову. Теперь Дину приходилось прикладывать немалые усилия, чтобы сдержаться и не дотронуться до сидящего напротив ангела, не обнять его, не прижать к себе с одним только намерением: никогда больше не отпускать.  
\- Я ведь был человеком, - неожиданно нарушил тишину низкий, чуть хрипловатый голос Кастиэля. - Я не помню этого, но я был человеком.  
\- Полгода, - кивнул Дин.  
\- Целых полгода... - вздохнул ангел. - Знаешь, раньше, до того, как я встретил тебя, полгода казались мне такими же мимолетными, как для вас, людей, мгновение или секунда. Они проносятся мимо, их не замечаешь. В моей жизни было столько таких мгновений, длиною в полгода... И лишь об этих, которые я провел человеком, я жалею. Жалею, что ничего не помню, что все это прошло мимо меня. Я был ангелом, Кастиэлем, воином Божьим, затем полет и пустота, а затем в этой пустоте вспыхнул яркий свет, и вот я снова ангел, по-прежнему воин Божий, но бескрылый и отчаянно желающий вспомнить хоть что-то из потерянных мгновений на земле.  
\- Кас, - стараясь не подать виду, каким болезненным эхом отозвались в его душе воспоминания, мягко позвал его Дин, - поверь, это даже к лучшему, что ты не помнишь. Когда мы тебя нашли... в общем, на тебя было страшно и больно смотреть даже мне. А я в своей жизни много чего повидал. Если бы ты был в сознании, единственное, что ты запомнил бы - это боль. И рано или поздно ты бы сам захотел умереть, лишь бы она прекратилась.  
\- Так все было плохо? - грустно, но без особого удивления в голосе спросил Кастиэль, поднимая голову и встречаясь с ним взглядом.  
\- Наверное, хуже, чем ты себе можешь представить, - мрачно заверил его молодой человек. - Пойми, ты умирал, и никто не мог тебе ничем помочь. И даже... слышишь, даже, если бы ты выжил, пришел в сознание и остался человеком, остаток жизни ты бы провел прикованным к постели. Это не та жизнь, которую я бы хотел для тебя. В ней было бы слишком мало света.  
\- Но в ней был бы ты, - еле слышно прошептал Кастиэль. - Этого было бы достаточно.  
\- Не говори ерунды, - фыркнул Дин, хотя его щеки окрасились непрошеным румянцем в ответ на слова ангела. - Ты бы столько всего интересного пропустил. Да и как бы я смог быть все время рядом? Я охотник и не могу этого изменить, даже если бы очень хотел. Я стал бы пропадать, отправляясь на очередное дело, а ты оставался бы один. И ждал, ждал, ждал... И однажды я бы не вернулся, потому что какой-нибудь ублюдок оказался сильнее, умнее, хитрее меня, а ты продолжал бы ждать. Дерьмо, Кас! Не о чем тебе жалеть! Пойми ты это, придурок!  
Он замолчал, все еще захваченный возникшей в его мозгу картиной искалеченного, прикованного к кровати человека, который когда-то был ангелом, содрогнулся всем телом и тихо повторил:  
\- Это совершенно точно не та жизнь, Кас, которой ты был бы достоин. Просто поверь мне, ладно?  
Кастиэль нахмурился, досадливо скривился, видно было, что он о чем-то напряженно думает:  
\- Я не знаю, как тебе объяснить, насколько это тяжело быть ангелом и продолжать чувствовать эхо человеческих эмоций, переживаний. Я - ангел и не должен все это чувствовать, такая сила эмоций не заложена во мне Отцом. Может быть что-то пошло не совсем так, когда ко мне вернулась благодать, может быть что-то во мне самом сломалось, когда я пошел против своих братьев. Если бы я помнил, как это - быть человеком, может быть мне удалось бы понять, что это... все эти чувства, желания... всего лишь жалкие тени того, что каждый день чувствуют люди или же...  
Дин не знал, что ответить на такое признание. Просто не мог найти подходящих слов. Он с предельной четкостью знал, что это такое: быть не таким, как все. Он сам был таким, но из толпы его выделяло призвание, к которому, теперь он понимал, судьба готовила его с самого детства. Кастиэль же... Дин просто физически ощущал всю глубину отчаяния, которое переполняло ангела напротив, и ничем не мог помочь. Здесь, в этом вопросе, в сфере чувств он был абсолютно бессилен.  
Неожиданно Кастиэль улыбнулся, и все его лицо словно осветилось изнутри, настолько мечтательно задумчивым ангел выглядел в глазах Дина в этот момент. Но затем улыбка стала горькой, исказив его черты.  
\- Знаешь, а я ведь помню, что ты сказал мне в тот последний момент перед тем, как благодать поглотила меня. Это так странно: я не помню ничего из тех шести месяцев, а твои слова запомнил...  
Молодой человек почувствовал, как что-то оборвалось в его душе: ну почему, почему из всего, что он говорил спящему ангелу все эти долгие полгода, тот должен был услышать и запомнить именно его неуклюжее признание в любви? И к кому? К ангелу Божьему! Большее богохульство, наверное, трудно было себе представить. И сейчас Кастиэль попытается наставить его на путь истинный. Потому что, ну действительно, не для того же он вытаскивал душу Дина из Ада, чтобы тот сам, своими руками проложил себе прямую дорогу обратно.  
\- Дин, я не знаю, могу ли я ответить тебе такими же словами, - осторожно и мягко сказал Кастиэль. - Не потому, что не испытываю к тебе таких же чувств, вовсе нет.  
Молодой человек с надеждой поднял голову и встретился с непередаваемо грустным, горьким взглядом его ангела. Кастиэль поднялся с кровати и сел с ним рядом, положив ладонь ему на плечо и слегка сжав его. И Дин почувствовал, как подрагивают пальцы ангела, словно эмоции переполняют его настолько, что грозят прорваться сквозь кажущуюся несокрушимой маску из спокойствия и отстраненности от всего земного.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, Дин, но я не знаю, можно ли сравнить то, что я испытываю к тебе, с тем огнем, который пылает в твоем сердце. И я не могу принять весь этот огонь, отдав лишь такую малость взамен. Это было бы нечестно прежде всего по отношению к тебе. Мне не с чем сравнивать, Дин, и я не могу заглянуть в себя с такой же легкостью, с какой я вижу твою душу. Я просто не знаю, достоин ли я твоего огня.  
Рука Кастиэля безвольно скользнула с плеча молодого человека, и ангел сокрушенно опустил голову. И Дин, у которого сердце выпрыгивало из груди от такой близости любимого, от его слов, от одного простого факта, что Кастиэль любит его, как и раньше, в Зеленой Комнате, чуть пригнулся, чтобы поймать его взгляд:  
\- Кас, посмотри на меня, - прошептал Дин и улыбнулся, когда их взгляды встретились. - То, что ты для меня сделал... твоя жертва... твои крылья, Кас... люди совершают такие поступки только для очень любимых людей. Я верю, что твоя любовь - это не эхо, не отголосок человеческого чувства, это...  
Охотник не договорил, потому что по комнате пронесся шорох крыльев, который обычно был предвестником появления ангела, и прямо перед ними возник Гавриил. С его появлением комната стала казаться еще меньше, чем была, настолько огромным был человек, которого архангел выбрал в качестве сосуда.  
\- Нам пора, Кастиэль.  
Кончиками пальцев, все еще касающихся лица ангела, Дин почувствовал, как тот вздрогнул, а затем... Кастиэль отстранился от него, и молодой человек буквально всем своим существом ощутил, как рвется соединяющая их тонкая нить, как на лицо ангела снова опускается маска спокойствия, стирая все эмоции, кроме одной - холодного расположения.  
\- Кас..? - Дин тронул его за рукав, но ангел уже встал и подошел к терпеливо ожидающему его архангелу.  
Охотник тоже поднялся и остановился напротив них.  
\- Кас, да что с тобой? - совершенно игнорируя могущественного белокурого великана, снова позвал он своего ангела.  
Но тот молчал, лишь его глаза неотрывно смотрели на Дина, словно Кастиэль... И в этот момент пришло понимание: Кастиэль прощался с ним и на этот раз действительно навсегда. Дин почувствовал, как у него сдавило грудь, как жаркая волна, поднявшаяся из его сердца, докатилась до его лица, и в глазах сразу же защипало от навернувшихся слез. "Нет. Нет! Только не сейчас! Ну хоть кто-нибудь! Только не сейчас! Господи, если ты есть, не позволяй им забрать его у меня!"  
\- Небеса в великом долгу перед тобой, Дин Винчестер, - словно не замечая состояния, в котором находился молодой человек, обратился к нему Гавриил. - И пусть Люцифер не повержен окончательно, но сегодня мы одержали большую победу. И за это Небеса благодарят тебя.  
\- Да, окей, - практически отмахнулся от него охотник, продолжая сверлить взглядом своего ангела и молиться, отчаянно молиться, чтобы то, что сейчас происходило в этой комнате, было всего лишь страшным сном.  
\- За твои деяния во славу Небес, ты можешь просить любую награду, - донесся сквозь туман в голове до молодого человека голос Гавриила.  
\- Да? Любую? - резко спросил Дин, не отрывая глаз от того, кого так сильно любил и кого просто не мог снова вот так вот снова потерять.  
\- Любую, - подтвердил архангел.  
\- Позвольте Кастиэлю остаться со мной на земле, - ни на секунду не задумываясь, отчеканил молодой человек.  
\- Это невозможно! - отрезал Гавриил. - Кастиэль ангел, воин Божий, ему не место среди людей. Небеса никогда не позволят такого святотатства.  
\- Тогда засуньте вашу награду себе в задницу! - прошипел Дин. - Он - это все, что мне нужно.  
Глаза ангела, замершего во время этой перебранки, вспыхнувшие надеждой метнулись на Гавриила и тут же погасли, когда прозвучали следующие слова, приговором прозвеневшие в ушах молодого человека.  
\- Кастиэль не будет призом для удовлетворения твоей похоти, человек! Он - часть Небес и принадлежит только им и Отцу. Только Бог может отдать частицу своего Царства кому-то еще. И уж наверняка Он не отдаст моего брата человеку!  
Во время этой гневной тирады Гавриила голова Кастиэля опускалась все ниже и ниже.  
\- Наши дела на земле закончены, Кастиэль, - все еще раздраженно прогудел архангел, поворачиваясь к поникшему ангелу. - Мы уходим.  
Гавриил уже протянул руку, чтобы забрать ангела и исчезнуть, когда у Дина в душе словно что-то сломалось. Он вцепился в лацканы плаща Кастиэля и притянул его к себе вплотную. Одна рука скользнула на талию расширившего от неожиданности глаза ангела, а другая легла ему на затылок.  
\- Ты прошел ради меня от земли до самого Неба и обратно, Кас. Давай простимся так, чтобы воспоминаний хватило на всю оставшуюся вечность, - прошептал Дин, не обращая совершенно никакого внимания на замершего в священном шоке архангела, который сейчас только издавал какие-то возмущенные булькающие звуки.  
Молодой человек коснулся своими губами губ ангела и закрыл глаза, вкладывая в поцелуй все, что горело огнем, кричало и билось в его душе. Сначала Кастиэль испуганно замер в его руках, не отвечая, но и не отталкивая, и на мгновение сердце Дина обожгло болью, но затем губы ангела шевельнулись, несмело и неуверенно возвращая поцелуй. Не зная, куда деть руки, Кастиэль скопировал его, и Дин застонал, ощутив крепкое объятие и прикосновение к его волосам. Но этого было мало. Так бесконечно мало для всего одиночества, которое ждало их в будущем. И молодому человеку хотелось подарить его ангелу как можно больше в эти последние минуты, прежде чем они расстанутся навсегда. Дин провел кончиком языка по губам Кастиэля, и тот чуть приоткрыл рот, впуская его, давая возможность углубить поцелуй, усилить слияние, насколько это было возможно. Насколько им будет позволено. Потому что вряд ли Гавриил будет долго стоять и терпеливо наблюдать, как какой-то человек внаглую на его глазах растлевает ангела Божьего.  
А потом и эти мысли испарились из его головы, уступив место ужасу и беспокойству, потому что Кастиэль неожиданно застонал, по его телу прошла сильная судорога; он бы упал, но Дин успел подхватить ангела и медленно опустился с ним на колени.  
\- Что ты наделал? - в ярости выдохнул Гавриил, нависая над ними, но молодой человек его не слушал; все его внимание было поглощено происходящим с его ангелом.  
Кастиэль бился в его руках, словно в эпилептическом припадке, а затем... Затем ангел затих и закрыл глаза, всем телом обвиснув на руках откровенно паникующего Дина, а следом комнату залил золотистый свет. Он был теплым и не резал глаза, но его яркости хватило, чтобы на мгновение стереть очертания всех предметов в комнате. Когда же он схлынул, то забрал с собой и Кастиэля, оставив Дина одного в компании оцепеневшего и онемевшего от потрясения Гавриила.

* * *

\- Ну, не томи! Что дальше-то было? - Сэм потянулся к чипсам и одним махом сгреб едва ли не половину миски в свою лапищу.  
\- Дальше, - хитро ухмыльнулся Дин, - сижу я, значит, как дурак, пялюсь себе на руки, а рядом со мной тихо охреневает Гавриил. Серьезно, парни, у него взгляд такой... остекленевший был, как у истукана. Ну, думаю, вот ты и влип, Дин Винчестер, по самые яйца, глубже некуда. Сейчас этот лось очнется и наваляет тебе и за наглость, и за развращение малолетних ангелов, и вообще, было бы желание, а за что навалять, всегда найдется. А у этого парня, когда он очнулся, едва ли не дым из ушей шел.  
\- Да уж, - хмыкнул Бобби, - я бы на твоем месте прикинулся мертвым телом и не отсвечивал.  
\- Был бы один, может, так и сделал бы, - флегматично пожал плечами Дин, делая большой глоток пива из бутылки, - но не оставлять же мирное население, то есть вас, храпящих за стенкой, на растерзание взбешенному архангелу. Все-таки самое страшное оружие Небес, и все такое. Но мне повезло, похоже, я для них теперь персона неприкосновенная. Этот лось только зубами поскрипел, да свои лапищи в сторону моего горла посжимал, а сделать ничего не может.  
\- Ага, поэтому вы заключили пакт о ненападении и нажрались на пару с архангелом, - захихикал Сэм. - Как сейчас помню, заходим мы с Бобби в номер, привлеченные могучим храпом, и застаем чудную картину, хоть сейчас икону малюй: Гавриил спит на полу с тобой в обнимку в окружении батареи пустых бутылок из-под виски.  
\- Да ладно вам, - смутился Дин, - ну, расстроился чувак сильно. Не каждый день у него из-под носа утаскивают в неизвестном направлении младших братьев. Да еще и так, что связаться нет никакой возможности. А вообще он нормальный мужик оказался. Мне Кас потом объяснил, что чем выше ранг, тем ближе к Божественной сущности, образу и подобию. Соответственно и отмороженности меньше. А вот ангелы... Кастиэль у нас - уникальный экземпляр.  
\- Он тебе еще и что-то объяснить успел? - шутливо расширил глаза в притворном удивлении Сэм. - Ну, парень дает. Я думал, ты его сразу в постель уволок.  
Дин почувствовал, что начинает краснеть:  
\- Сэмми, не делай из меня сексуально-озабоченного монстра, конечно же, мы поговорили. Э-э-э, после, пока он не заснул.  
\- Дин, это как же нужно было умотать Кастиэля, что ему сон понадобился! - продолжал веселиться брат.  
\- Силен, - присоединился к смеху Бобби.  
\- Чуваки, ржите потише! Разбудите же! - Дин подскочил со стула, приоткрыл дверь в соседнюю комнату и проскользнул внутрь.  
Спустя пару минут он вернулся; на его лице играла мечтательная улыбка, так непохожая на обычную издевательскую ухмылку.  
\- Серьезно, давайте потише, - понизив голос, спокойно сказал молодой человек, присаживаясь обратно за стол. - Пусть поспит еще немного. Первый раз все-таки за сколько там тысячелетий.  
\- Как там он, кстати? - поинтересовался Сэм, в свою очередь понизив голос.  
\- Нормально, - усмехнулся Дин, но нежность, прозвучавшая в его голосе, портила всю старательно напущенную легкомысленность, - зарылся по самый нос в одеяло, только макушка видна, и сопит в подушку.  
\- Так, парень, не отвлекайся, налюбуешься еще на своего ангела, - произнес Бобби, тоже усмехаясь. - Расскажи лучше, как Кастиэль вернулся.  
\- О, - протянул Дин, - Кас любит эффектные появления. Вы тогда уже разошлись по кроватям, а Гавриил снова приперся мне на мозг капать, какие люди извращенцы и вообще для нас ничего святого нет. Это он за день помотался по планете, чтобы догнать все то, что умудрился пропустить, пока был на Небесах. И так впечатлился, что телепроповедники отдыхают. Я уже даже начал вспоминать, нет ли какого-нибудь экзорцизма специально для архангелов. И тут появился Кас. Весь в золотом сиянии и иллюминации, как с картинки. Гавриил на него глянул и окосел по второму разу. Мне аж за него страшно стало: столько впечатлений за неполные два дня. Еще не хватало потом отчитываться за испорченного архангела.  
Сэм с Бобби синхронно уткнулись в стол и тихо булькали, пытаясь ржать не слишком громко. Дин в кои-то веки был в отличном настроении и настолько живо описывал произошедшее, что казалось, будто все так и было: легко, спокойно и весело.  
Будто это не он весь день просидел на кровати, не сводя остановившийся взгляд с того места, откуда пропал Кастиэль. Словно это не он тихо, чтобы никто не услышал, плакал, уткнувшись в подушку. Только Сэм и Бобби все равно слышали приглушенные всхлипы, но так не зашли, не зная, как помочь ему справиться с этим тихим горем, и боясь сделать только хуже неуклюжими попытками успокоить молодого человека.  
Но это было тогда, в те ужасные серые безрадостные два дня, а сейчас... Сейчас, впервые за много лет, может быть, первый раз с той ночи, когда умерла Мэри Винчестер, Дин выглядел абсолютно счастливым. И это счастье было удивительно заразительным.  
\- Так вот, - продолжал он между тем, - появляется весь из себя сияющий Кас, хватает Гавриила за шкирку, благо он сидел, подмигивает мне с самой что ни на есть шкодливой ухмылкой и утаскивает вконец впавшего в ступор архангела в неизвестном направлении.  
\- Это ты тогда понял, что у него снова есть крылья? - задал вопрос довольно улыбающийся Сэм, снова, в который раз за день, наполняющий миску чипсами из нового пакета и тут же запускающий туда пятерню.  
\- Честно, Сэмми, - Дин отхлебнул пива из бутылки и тоже потянулся к чипсам, - у меня тогда вообще никаких мыслей в голове не наблюдалось. Такая девственно чистая пустыня. Я тогда просто так обрадовался, что Кас вернулся, что вообще ни о чем думать не мог.  
\- Да уж, могу представить, - вставил Бобби, открывая новую бутылку. - Это же рехнуться можно.  
\- Ага, едва не рехнулся, - подтвердил Дин. - Хорошо, что они быстро вернулись, а то бы наверняка с катушек съехал. И вот тогда-то Гавриил и вывалил на меня охренительные новости. Кас у нас - скромный парень, сам решил не хвастаться, а Гавриил к тому моменту пришел к выводу, что моя челюсть на ковре будет хорошо дополнять меблировку. И вот представьте, в каком я был состоянии, когда мне выдают новость номер раз - Кас встречался с Богом, и сразу же следом новость номер два - наш скромный ангел теперь полноценный архангел, с крыльями и всякими заморочками, какие обычным ангелам даже в страшных снах не снились.  
\- Ничего себе! - выдохнул Сэм, от неожиданности едва не выронивший пиво.  
\- Ну, дела! - вторил ему Бобби, в который раз принимаясь поправлять свою кепку, которая и без того крепко сидела на его голове.  
\- То есть ты хочешь сказать, что у нас в соседней комнате мирно посапывает целый архангел? - уточнил Сэм, уставившись на Дина расширившимися от удивления глазами.  
\- Ага, - подтвердил тот, довольно улыбаясь улыбкой кота, который слопал целую банку сливок, а ему за это ничего не было.  
\- Да... Я всегда знал, что ты у нас парень исключительных способностей, Дин, - пропыхтел Бобби, - но вот так, ухлестывать за простым ангелом, а в итоге затащить в постель архангела...  
\- И ничего я не ухлестывал, - смутился Дин, снова краснея.  
Ему до сих было трудно принять тот факт, что никто не осуждает его связь с Кастиэлем, не читает морали, не кривит нос оттого, что по сути он спит с мужчиной. С архангелом в теле мужчины, но все же... Его переполняло чувство благодарности к Сэму и Бобби, которые приняли Кастиэля в эту их маленькую семью без шушукания за спиной и укоров. И даже бесконечные подкалывания на тему постели были совершенно необидными и добрыми.  
\- Я шучу, - похлопал его по плечу Бобби, - расслабься, парень. Мы все знаем, через что вам пришлось пройти, чтобы быть вместе. Честное слово, такого я бы даже врагу не пожелал. А ты выдержал и ангела своего сберег.  
\- Ну, так ты теперь веришь в Бога? - снова влез со своим вопросом Сэмми, снимая возникшее в комнате напряжение.  
\- Да, - просто ответил Дин.  
\- Но ты ведь сам его не видел, - поддел его брат.  
\- Его видел Кас. Говорил с ним. И его слову я просто верю. Если он сказал, что Бог действительно существует, значит так и есть, - тихо, немного смущаясь, сказал Дин.  
\- Так что теперь? - в первый раз за все время задал вопрос Бобби. - Сколько Касу можно будет оставаться с тобой?  
\- Столько, сколько сам того захочет, - расплылся в счастливой улыбке Дин. - Он единственный архангел, который расквартирован на земле. Все же быстрота реагирования на всякие неприятности обычных архангелов оставляет желать лучшего. Помнишь ту ситуацию с Лилит? Она бы десять раз успела прибить Чака и смыться, прежде чем Гавриил дотащил свою сонную задницу на место происшествия. Да и спецэффекты эти световые... В новостях потом еще неделю разорялись на предмет, что это было и откуда над Лощиной Крипке нарисовалось северное сияние. Ну и бонусом личное Божественное благословение на наши с ним отношения. Оказывается, фразу "Бог есть любовь" все-таки нужно понимать буквально.  
\- Знаешь, Дин, - улыбнулся Сэм, - я за вас жутко рад. Серьезно. Просто интересно, как бы ты отреагировал, скажи тебе кто в позапрошлом году, чем все закончится?  
\- Набил бы морду, - ухмыльнулся в ответ брат. - А потом с чувством, толком и расстановкой объяснил бы, что так шутить не стоит и чревато здоровьем. А может, подумал, что у чувака с головой не все в порядке и прошел мимо. Мне до сих пор кажется, что я сплю и вижу охренительный сон. А он все не кончается и не кончается.  
\- Кстати, - заинтересованно подал голос Бобби, - Кастиэль тебе не поведал, чем он вообще занимался последние полгода и куда так резко снялся тогда гарнизон ангелов?  
\- Вкратце, - кивнул Дин. - Жалко, что я не видел это своими глазами, но Кас просто сиял от восторга, рассказывая, какой шухер они учинили на Небесах. Если коротко, то Гавриилу очень не понравились дела, творящиеся в Небесной канцелярии во время отсутствия Отца. Так что некоторым особенно отличившимся умникам капитально начистили нимб и повыдергивали перья. Особенно Захарии, чему лично я рад просто до охренения. Этот ублюдок нам с Касом столько крови попортил. В общем Гавриил знает, как нужно правильно строить подчиненных, он быстро напомнил, кто в доме хозяин, и научил верить в чистое, светлое и доброе. Методы, как я понял, у него драконовские, но на Небесах к тому моменту такой беспредел был, что по-другому уже никак не получалось. А Каса прихватил с собой, потому что кроме него не знал уже, кому верить.  
\- Да, действительно, - с сожалением протянул Бобби, - такое зрелище пропустили. Ладно, парни, с этим мы вроде бы разобрались. Вы мне лучше скажите, что вы теперь дальше планируете делать.  
Братья переглянулись.  
Сэм приподнял бровь в немом вопросе.  
Дин пожал плечами и ухмыльнулся.  
\- Спасать людей, - начал один.  
\- Охотиться на монстров, - продолжил второй.  
И оба заулыбались какой-то своей, непонятной Бобби, шутке.  
\- Значит, из дела вы не выходите, - подытожил он.  
Парни отрицательно замотали головами.  
\- Ну что же, - пропыхтел Бобби, встал подошел к столу и, взяв с него небольшую папку, вернулся к Винчестерам. - Раз так, то у меня для вас есть первая работа. Если вы выедете через час, как раз успеете добраться туда к вечеру.  
Дин открыл папку, пролистал ее и передал Сэмми:  
\- За Джимми я должен вернуться через неделю, как раз управимся. А так - наше любимое, - прокомментировал он. - Заброшенный дом, темная история и привидение до кучи.

Конец


End file.
